The Endless Sorry
by LianYulian
Summary: Rautnya begitu teduh dalam kilau violet yang sarat makna. " Jangan hanya memandang lewat mata ! bawa serta hatimu agar kau memahami pandangan mata itu". Menjauh dari kalangan sihir dan tidak diperhitungkan. 'Same but different' and now she is here, with The Boy Who Lived. (Bad Summary - -") That's Harry Potter versi saya ... * *
1. First Apology

_Harry Potter and others belongs to JK. Rowling  
_

_kecuali wanita cantik ini ^_^_

_-OoOoOoO-_

* * *

Jalanan itu sepi, tidak heran karena sudah lewat tengah malam. Penghuni di sekitarnya pasti telah lelap dalam mimpi. Dinginnya udara malam terasa menusuk kulit bahkan cukup untuk menembus tulang.

Di balik temaram, seorang wanita jangkung, berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam yang ikal panjang tampak merapatkan mantel panjangnya, menapaki jalan itu. Begitu senyap ia mengatur setiap langkah yang dibawanya bersama mata yang menyusuri hamparan jalanan sepi . Rambutnya terurai bergelombang ditiup angin malam menyapu wajah dan lehernya yang jenjang hingga sesekali jemarinya ia menyisir rambut yang menghalangi padangan.

Sejenak ia berhenti di sebuah rumah diantara rumah-rumah lain yang berjejer rapi dan serupa di jalanan tersebut. Privet Drive no. 4, rumah yang dituju tegak menyambutnya.

Ia memandang kiri kanan atau bahkan sekelilingnya, seolah apapun yang akan dilakukannya tak akan tertangkap dalam pandangan makhluk apapun itu.

Pandangan itu kini tertuju pada rumah di hadapannya. Sesaat kemudian ia melangkah maju dan gerbang pagar rumah tersebut berderit terdorong kesamping dengan sendirinya karena tangan wanita itu tetap tersembunyi rapat dalam mantelnya. Lambat dia menatap sebuah bungkusan kain yang terletak di depan pintu rumah, sekali lagi ia memandang kiri kanan dan mulai mendekat pada bungkusana kain itu.

Rengek bayi bisa ia dengar samar. Dia menatap teliti bungkusan itu dan tampak tidak terkejut saat mendapati memang ada seorang bayi dalam balutan kain tersebut ...

Bedungan sang bayi mulai longgar sehingga satu tangannya sudah terjulur keluar dan memegang sesuatu yang tampak seperti amplop. Wanita itu berlutut, mengambil amplop dari genggaman tangan si bayi dan menaruhnya di lantai. Ia membawa bayi itu ke dalam pelukannya seraya memperbaiki bedungan anak itu agar lebih rapat menghangatkannya. Rengekan menghilang di gantikan nafas yang teratur mengiring si bayi tidur dalam damai. Sejenak ia meraih amplop yang tergeletak di lantai dan membacanya samar, kemudian kembali ia menoleh pada bayi itu dan menyisipkan amplop itu pada lapisan luar bedungannya.

"Aku yakin kau anak yang kuat, kendati takdir membawamu sesulit ini" sahutan parau wanita itu sedikit lebih keras dari bisikan.

"Maafkan .. Maafkan dia .." isaknya tertahan "Aku memohon maafmu untuknya" dan lanjutan kalimat itu diiringi dengan pelukan erat darinya. Sekilas ia mencium pipi mungil itu dan melihat jelas segurat luka berbentuk sambaran kilat pada dahi kanan si bayi.

Bungkusan kain itu kembali di posisi ambang pintu saat ia bangkit berdiri, menghilang bersama gelapnya malam.

* * *

So.. Who is that ? that Women 0_0 ..

=== RR pliss ! ^_^


	2. Just A Moment

_Harry Potter and others belongs to JK. Rowling  
_

_but ..._

_Merynne Elddire it's mine ^_^_

_-OoOoOoO-_

E.N.J.O.E.Y

_-OoOoOoO-_

* * *

"Mummmyyyyy…"

Tangis terdengar dari seorang bocah laki-laki gemuk, yang kulitnya tampak pucat kemerahan dengan seonggok rambut pirang di kepalanya. Ia tengah duduk di sepeda yang rodanya tampak menggilas jari seorang bocah lain yang kurus dengan rambut hitam awut-awutan, ia meringis menahan rasa sakit di lengannya.

Tak berapa lama seorang wanita setengah berlari menuju halaman dan menggendong si bocah gemuk.

"kenapa Diddykins ? kau terluka sayang ?" jeritnya seolah bocah itu terlindas truk.

Ia melempar pandangan jijik pada si bocah kurus yang kini bangkit berdiri sambil memegang satu lengannya yang terluka.

"Dia mau melebut cepedaku mum, aku blenci dia mum" rengeknya dengan cadel yang dibuat-buat.

"kau ! bisakah kau berhenti sedetik saja tidak mengganggunya ? pembawa masalah !" raung wanita itu yang kini mulai menjewer telinga si bocah kurus.

"Auuh .. aku tidak buat apa pun pada Dudley, sakit aunt Petunia…" si bocah kurus meringis menahan sakit pada lengan dan sekarang di tambah pada telinganya juga.

"Cukup ! aku muak dengan mu ! Kau tinggal di luar dan tak akan ada makan malam !

Anak nakal !

Aneh !

tidak tahu terima kasih !"

Cacian itu menggelegar bersama pukulan pada bokong si bocah setidaknya 7 kali plus dorongan kasar di bahu yang membuat bocah itu terhuyung dan terduduk keras di jalan batas pagar rumah itu.

Tak ada tangis yang pecah...

Hanya ringisan kesakitan ...

Sementara si bocah gemuk tersenyum mengejek dalam pelukan si ibu yang membawanya kembali ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Tidak jauh... Terhalang pepohonan dengan dahan ranting rimbun...

Sepasang mata tajam mengawasi kejadian itu, tak seorangpun menyadari. Getar amarah berkilat dalam bola cahaya yang nyaris tak berkedip.

Debam suara pintu dibanting membuat sosok itu bergerak menghampiri si bocah kurus.

"Are you ok ?" serunya dengan manik violet menatap lurus kelopak sayu si bocah,

Sedikit surut dalam posisinya, sang bocah membalas canggung tatapan itu

"Jangan takut ! Tenanglah" sambungnya sembari tersenyum.

"kau .. mau ku obati ? ikut denganku ? .." sapuan hangat mendarat pada pipi mungil itu

Sedikit ragu, menimbang dan anggukan canggung itu menjawab.

Sudut bibirnya bergerak membentuk senyum sembari merengkuh anak itu dalam pelukan.

.

.

Empat gang menjauhi Privet Drive, wanita itu membawa si bocah ke sebuah rumah klasik yang tampak mewah dan megah.

"Tunggu disini !" sekilas wanita itu tersenyum.

Dia menurunkan bocah laki-laki itu pada sebuah sofa biru panjang di salah satu ruangan besar dengan tembok putih bersih, klasik dengan ornament plafond kayu dan langit langitnya tampak begitu nyata seperti langit biru di temani burung burung kecil beterbangan lucu, sesaat si bocah melongo melihat pemandangan ajaib itu.

Di sudut ruangan sebuah vas tinggi biru muda anggun diisi rose putih dan sebuah perapian yang agak janggal karena begitu besar dan tinggi bahkan orang dewasa pun muat disana, tampak menyalakan api kecil. Ruangan itu makin apik dengan lukisan dan potret wanita tadi.

Potret potret di dinding menampilkan wanita itu dalam berbagai moment dan pose, tapi tetap dengan hasil yang sama .. cantik.

Untuk sesaat si bocah memandang satu persatu figura yang berjejer. Latar foto itu beraneka...

Yang paling ujung berlatar hijau segar, mungkin hutan atau padang rumput dan wanita itu bergaun merah dengan rambut melambai dan wajah berseri.

Ada lagi yang berlatar gunung salju yang begitu kontras dengan potret wanita itu. Kostumnya serba hitam tetapi senyumnya tampak mengembang seolah tak terusik dingin salju.

Ada lagi latar bangunan bangunan megah, pantai, gurun pasir, tapi ..

Hanya ada satu lukisan dan bukan lukisan biasa ...

Sebuah lukisan dari pasir, yang jika diperhatikan menggambarkan 2 orang, hanya sebatas leher.

Seorang wanita dan seorang pria yang tampak saling bertolak belakang, berlawan arah ..

dan kini pandangan si bocah berakhir pada sosok wanita yang sebenarnya dalam potret itu , sama cantiknya dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang yang diurai,bergaun violet .. senada dengan matanya yang tampak bersinar dan selalu tersenyum ..

Sebuah nampan berisi segelas air putih dan secangkir besar coklat panas juga sebuah kotak pengobatan mendarat di meja depan sofa.

Si bocah menatap sosok wanita yang kini duduk disampingnya. Senyum mengembang di wajah jelita itu sembari menyodorkan gelas air putih, mata si bocah masih menatap lekat dan sedikit gemetar menerima sodoran gelas tersebut

"Coba kulihat tanganmu" ujarnya sembari meraih sebelah tangan mungil yang memar itu

"Naah .. Tenang saja ! ini akan menyembuhkannya" sambungnya dan mulai membersihkan luka dan mengoleskan cairan kuning keemasan luka di tangan, kaki, wajah, bahu dan banyak tempat lagi di tubuh si bocah.

Cukup mengerikan melihat tubuh seorang bocah yang baru 5 tahun tapi sudah di penuhi luka yang secara ajaib tak lagi berbekas saat dioles cairan keemasan tersebut. Takjub, si bocah tak berkedip menatap bagian luka tubuhnya yang menghilang.

"Kau Harry ? Harry Potter ?" Tanya si wanita sembari berlutut hingga matanya sejajar dengan anak itu.

Bocah yang di panggil Harry itu mengganguk membalas tatapan lekat wanita yang tersenyum itu .

"Kita belum berkenalan, aku Rynne, Merynne Elddire" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan yang dibalas Harry dengan canggung.

"Aku sering jalan-jalan di kompleks ini dan yaa.… kita bertetangga cukup jauh kan Harry ? tapi aku sering mendengar teriakan namamu saat melintas di depan rumah itu" Rynne bergidik mengarah rumah paman dan bibi Harry.

Bocah itu tersenyum samar ..

"kau tahu,menurutku kau anak hebat Harry" Rynne berujar sembari mengelus pipi Harry, si bocah mendongak menatap kilau violet itudi hadapannya.

"tidak mungkin. er.. Dudley yang hebat Ma'am" si bocah berdalih sambil menggeleng.

"Oh ya ? tapi kehebatan itu tidak dilihat dari seberapa ngebutnya sepedamu atau menabrak seseorang dan menggilas tangannya seperti yang dilakukan sepupumu itu" timpal Rynne tersenyum.

Seulas senyum tipis Harry menanggapi pernyataan wanita itu.

"Apa sebelumnya kita pernah kenal Ma'am ? aku jarang keluar rumah, tapi bagaimana kau mengenalku ?" sahut Harry yang kebingungan mengingat bagaimana mereka bertemu.

"Perkenalan itu tidak tergantung pada seringnya orang itu kau temui, nak ! tapi seberapa pentingnya orang itu kau ingat disini dan disini" Rynne mengelus kepala dan dada Harry sembari menjelaskan ucapannya.

Harry merenung menatap kilau violet itu...

"Emm.. Menurut anda itu juga untuk orang tua kita ma'am ? a-aku belum pernah bertemu dan kenal dengan mereka. Bibi bilang mereka sudah.. m-meninggal dan aku dilarang bertanya lebih tentang mereka". Harry menunduk, bibir mungilnya gemetar.

"Tentu saja kau kenal mereka, karena kau selalu mengingatnya dalam hati dan pikiranmu" Rynne menggenggam tangan mungil Harry.

"Kau tahu Harry, orangtuamu pasti bangga punya anak yang tegar seperti dirimu. Aku pun tak akan menolak jika punya anak sepertimu" timpal Rynne mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Terimakasih ma'am" Harry tersenyum, emeraldnya tergenang air mata. Sesaat senyumnya surut memudar.

"Saya harus kembali Ma'am" Harry bangkit...

Sejenak Rynne mencoba menahannya.

"Kau boleh saja kembali. Tapi apa kau lupa dengan omongan bibimu ? Sepertinya malam ini akan sangat dingin jika kau harus tinggal di luar rumah dan tidak dapat makan malam" Rynne mencoba menjelaskan keadaan yang mungkin akan di terima Harry.

"Tak apa ma'am, itu sudah biasa. Terimakasih. Bye .. " Harry meyakinkan dan melesat meninggalkan rumah itu.

Rynne berdiri terpaku melihat sosok kecil setengah berlari yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Kilau violet itu buram dalam genangan air.

Begitu singkat...

-OoOoOoO-

Harry meringkuk di depan pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka baginya. Sebuah mobil telah parkir dalam garasi, berarti Paman Vernon sudah pulang cerna Harry.

Pandangannya mengabur seiring pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang, tubuh kecil ringkih itu merosot dan gelap ...

* * *

Penggambaransayabegituparah -_- but selesai juga yaaah .. ^_^

but RR pliss ! *_*


	3. Lancang

_Harry Potter and others belongs to JK. Rowlings_

_but Rynne is mine ^_^_

-OoOo-

E.N.J.O.E.Y

-OoOo-

* * *

Ruangan itu hangat...

Kasurnya empuk dengan seprai sejuk dan salimut yang sangat nyaman...

Harry membuka matanya dan beringsut memandang kamar putih bersih di sekitarnya. Ia tak kenal karena ruangan ini tidak pengap dan tidak ada sarang laba-laba seperti di "kamar" lemari bawah tangganya.

Kebingungan masih melandanya saat sesosok wanita datang dengan nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas berisi susu dan air putih.

"Ma'am" sahutnya tak percaya memandang wanita itu.

Ia bergaun biru dan rambutnya yang ikal digelungnya asal sehingga beruntai pada sisi wajah dan lehernya.

"Kau lapar Harry ? mau ku suapi ?"

Rynne duduk di pinggir ranjang sembari menyuapi Harry sesondok mashed kentang dengan sup yang hangat dan tampak lezat. Harry melahap suapan demi suapan dari tangan itu, ia tak henti menatap violet cemerlang di hadapannya.

Mangkuk bubur itu segera kosong dan Rynne memberi segelas susu hangat dan mengisyaratkan Harry agar menghabiskannya. Harry menurut meminumnya dan meletakan gelas susu yang kosong itu di atas meja kecil sampaing tempat tidurnya.

Harry menoleh menatap Rynne.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Harry ? sudah lebih baik ?" Rynne beralih duduk di samping Harry dan memeluk hangat punggung bocah itu.

"Aku.. apa anda membawa saya kemari ?" sedikit gugup Harry balas menatap wanita itu .

"Well .. ku rasa begitu Harry. Tidak mungkin kau di luar sepanjang malam yang dingin ini kan. Tidak baik tentunya bagi anak seusiamu" Rynne menyentil halus hidung anak itu.

Harry tersenyum malu ...

" Terimakasih ma'am" agak canggung Harry menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sisi wanita itu.

Kehangatan seolah menjalar di tubuh Harry, begitu nyaman dalam pelukan itu padahal baru tadi siang mereka berkenalan..

Serasa mendapat sosok _ibu_..

Sejenak si bocah lelap dalam rengkuhan hangat itu.

Rynne tertegun menatap bocah lelap itu, setengah melamum ia hanyut membatin

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa …" belum usai bisikan hatinya, mendadak keheningan lain mencekam menyerang wanita itu.

Rynne menoleh ..

Menajamkan telinga dan mengeluarkan sebatang kayu, kaku berwarna coklat gelap yang lebih tampak seperti sebuah tongkat di balik gaunnya.

Sunyi...

Rynne beralih menoleh pada Harry dan tergesa menggendong anak itu, kemudian berbalik menuju pintu kamar.

Dia sadar di rumah itu kini tak hanya ada dia dan Harry, ada yang datang walau suasana tetap sunyi bahkan cukup hening.

Reaksi yang cukup tak lazim bagi seorang wanita biasa.

Tapi Rynne bukan hanya seorang wanita biasa, ia bergerak cepat dalam diam, instingnya sebagai penyihir tidak berubah. Ya, Rynne memang seorang penyihir, hanya saja pada tahun-tahun akhir ini ia menjauh dari 'dunianya' dan memilih berbaur dengan komunitas non-sihir.

Nafasnya memburu, pelukannya pada Harry dipererat, langkahnya lambat senyap menuju pintu kamar dan pintu kamar itu menjeblak terbuka tepat di depannya . Tongkat dalam genggaman jemari rampingnya teracung siaga pada siapapun yang kini menjadi lawan.

Tiga sosok tampak berdiri di ambang pintu.

Seorang wanita bertampang galak dengan rambut yang digulung ketat berjubah hijau zambrut memandangnya lekat, di sampingnya seorang pria dengan kostum serba hitam, berambut hitam membingkai sebahu dan mata yang juga hitam berkilat memandangnya tanpa berkedip, juga seorang lelaki tua jangkung dengan jenggot keperakan, menggunakan jubah keabuan dan bermata biru di balik kacamatanya yang berbentuk bulan separo malah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Ketiganya bersiaga dengan acungan tongkat sihir pada Rynne.

Tongkat sang wanita teracung siaga tepat pada leher pria tua itu, sedangkan tongkat pria itu teracung siaga tepat pada jantung wanita lawannya.

Rynne berdiri beku di tempat, ia masih memandang ketiga tamu yang datang secara tak diundang itu. Harry sedikit beringsut dalam pelukannya tapi tetap lelap dan tak terganggu dengan suasana mencekam itu. Rynne menurunkan tongkatnya dan bergeming pada Harry.

"Oh Albus .. aku tak percaya ! apakah.. " serak wanita berjubah hijau .

"Ya Minerva, kita tak salah. Menurutmu Severus ?" timpal lelaki tua itu tanpa melepas pandangan pada Rynne.

"Aku tak punya gambaran" jawab lelaki lain yang bermata hitam .

Rynne diam, mulutnya terkatup rapat, posisinya tak berubah. Mata violetnya terpaku menatap mata biru lelaki tua itu.

"Selamat malam Merynne.. Mengejutkan pertemuan kita malam ini, adakah kesempatan untuk kita bicara ?" lelaki tua itu membuka suara seraya tersenyum pada Rynne.

"Kunjungan ini melebihi dugaanku" seringai cantik muncul di wajah jelita itu

"Sudah ku tebak. Jika tidak begitu, mungkin benda ini tak kan lagi ku sentuh " sambung Rynne sembari melonggarkan tongkatnya.

"Selamat malam Presor Dumbledore, tentu kita punya kesempatan untuk bicara" sahut Rynne sambil menunjuk arah depan rumah itu dan berjalan,

masih tetap menggendong Harry...

Lelaki berjenggot itu Albus Dumbledore, diikuti si wanita paruh baya Minerva McGonagall dan Severus Snape dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Ketiga tamu itu mengikuti arah langkah si empu rumah.

Mereka sampai di ruangan depan, dan semuanya tampak duduk kaku di tempat masing-masing. Rynne duduk setelah menyamankan Harry berbaring di sofa panjang.

Mata ketiga tamu tersebut terpaku pada si bocah.

Rynne menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian menjentikan tongkatnya dan seketika muncul sebotol anggur merah darah serta empat gelas bening. Botol itu bergerak sendiri menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas dan mengantarkan diri masing-masing kepada tiap orang di ruangan itu.

"Menurutku tak ada yang kurang tentangmu, Rynne. Sekalipun kau enggan menggunakannya" ujar Dumbledore seraya meraih gelasnya.

"Setidaknya aku menggunakan ini di depan orang yang tepat dan memang seharusnya bukan ?" timpal Rynne datar sembari mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Severus, kau mengenalnya ?" Dumbledore menoleh pada Severus Snape yang sedari tadi tidak berkedip menatap Rynne.

"Ku rasa masanya berbeda dengan masaku, Albus" Snape tak bergeming dalam tatapannya, kilau violet kini beralih menatap kilatan hitam itu.

"Seperti 'dia' ... kau pun mengutak-atik namamu bukan Merynne Riddle" balasan Snape tampak menembus jauh violet itu.

Rynne tertawa, hambar...

"aku sudah cukup lupa akan jejak sejarahku. Nama tidak harus menunjukkan jalan yang sama bagi penyandangnya. Setidaknya namaku tak perlu ku ubah hanya untuk menunjukkan kuasa atau untuk abadi tanpa mati" timpal Rynne sepele.

"Berbeda dengannya, kupikir nama yang kusandang pun keliru jika disamakan dengan 'Tuanmu' itu Severus Snape"

Snape bergidik menatap Dumbledore, beralih menyeringai pada wanita di hadapannya.

"Yeah .. Maybe. Tapi kaitan atau lebih tepatnya ikatan kau dengan'nya' tentu melebihi para abdinya bukan ?" Snape menyesap perlahan anggurnya.

Tawa lembut Rynne menjawab sembari gelengan kepala halus darinya. Tapi jawaban Rynne tak sempat terlontar karena disela oleh wanita lain di ruangan itu

"Kembali pada tujuan malam ini, bisakah kau jelaskan bagaimana anak ini bersamamu Rynne ? Arabella menyampaikan berita, kau membawanya pergi dari rumah paman dan bibinya petang ini" potong McGonagall seraya gerak matanya pada Harry, meminta penjelasan...

Rynne menatap lekat McGonagall dan menjelaskan bagaimana hal pertemuannya dengan Harry hari ini.

.

.

"Maaf jika aku membawanya, tapi aku tak habis pikir bagaimana muggle itu dipilih mengasuhnya. " Rynne mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Tapi jelas ini bukan tanggunganmu Rynne, bahkan kau sendiri yang mengungkapkannya padaku. Lagipula sulit untuk mengingkari perlindungan sihir ibunya yang menurutku seharusnya bisa kau gantikan bukan ?" Dumbledore mencoba mencari fokus dalam bola violet itu.

"Aku paham. Setidaknya dia bisa tidur untuk malam ini. Besok aku akan mengantarnya ke tempat itu kembali. Aku tahu posisiku, terlalu lancang bukan ?" Rynne menutup mata sejenak, menghindari tatapan Dumbledore.

"Aku harap kau menepatinya Rynne." Dumbledore menutup percakapan malam itu, McGonagall mengangguk samar dan Snape tetap dengan air muka tak berona dan mereka meninggalkan Merynne ..

Diam ..

Terpaku ..

Jauh ..

"Yaa .. terlalu 'lancang'.." Rynne membatin menutup mata, bahkan hati ..

* * *

EngIngEng .. Yeyeyelalalayeye -_-"

sayarempongsendirimemikirkanpilihandiksiuntukchapini.. wkwkwk :D

But, lega karena kelar juga tuangan imajinasi ini .. -"

soooo RR pliis ! *_*


	4. Gone

Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowlings

* * *

Tengkyu buat Reviewsnya yaah ..

terimakasih untuk masukannya dan maaf jika ada kesalahan ya ..

that's my first fanfic soalnya -_- hehee .. :D

-OoOoO-

E.N.J.O.E.Y

-OoOoO-

* * *

Harry mengerjap, matanya tertusuk kilau matahari pagi.

Sejenak ia merasa bermimpi,

Seorang wanita yang menyuapinya makanan, memeluknya seperti seorang ibu dan itu bukan mimpi ..

Harry menatap kamar di hadapannya, persis sama dengan yang dikenalinya tadi malam. Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi memberi rasa girang yang luar biasa. Harry bangkit dari tidurnya, menurunkan selimut tebal ke lantai, menyapu seluruh permukaan kasur, merapikan kusutan seprai dan menepuk bantal di atasnya kemudian melipat selimut dengan rapi pada akhir ritual membereskan tempat tidur.

Perlahan anak laki-laki itu berjalan menuju jendela kaca besar di salah satu sisi ruangan kamar tersebut, gorden putih teruntai tinggi menutupinya. Sesaat Harry menyingkap salah satu gorden sehingga pemandangan hijau dan taman bunga aneka warna menyapu matanya. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah polosnya .. Sangat indah.

Daun pintu kamar di putar, Harry menoleh dan mendapati wanita itu tengah tersenyum .. Gaun hitamnya melambai saat ia berjalan perlahan ke dalam kamar. Manik violetnya menyapu setiap sudut kamar dan senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai cantik ..

"Well, harus ku akui jika kamar ini membuatku sedikit iri .. Good job son !" lembut ia menepuk pelan kepala anak berambut hitam itu.

Harry tersenyum malu, mendongak menatap Rynne.

"Hmm .. bagaimana tidurmu ? nyenyak ?" Rynne duduk di tepian ranjang, meninggalkan Harry di tepian jendela.

"Ya ma'am .. Disini sangat nyaman" Harry membalas antusias dengan anggukan halus.

Rynne tertawa lembut menanggapi seraya beranjak turun dari ranjang,

"Kalau begitu segera bersiap, ada sarapan yang harus kau habiskan anak tampan" cubitan halus mendarat di pipi mungil itu

"aku sudah siapkan pakain ganti untukmu .. semoga kau suka warnanya ya" Rynne meninggalkan Harry sambil menunjuk kearah meja kecil di samping ranjang.

Harry tersenyum, sembari berjalan menuju meja itu. Sebuah kemeja biru cerah dengan padanan celana bermuda gelap terlipat rapi disana.

"Untukku ma'am ? i-ini sangat bagus, aku suka .. terimakasih ma'am" Harry menatap Rynne di ambang pintu kamar.

"Ya .. untukmu Harry dan jelas itu ukuranmu. Kurasa 'terimakasih'mu bisa ku terima jika kau sudah menggunakan baju itu" Rynne menggangguk pelan dan pintu itu tertutup.

Harry segera bersiap secepat ia bisa .. Entah apa yang meliputi hatinya tapi yang jelas perasaan ini sangat langka untuk hadir dalam hidupnya.

Sesaat setelah berpakaian Harry melesat menuju cermin di sebuah lemari. Seorang anak laki-laki tampak dengan rambut yang sedikit awut-awutan tapi begitu apik dengan kemeja biru dan celana bermuda gelap itu.

"ini memang untukku dan ukurannya memang untukku" setengah membatin, Harry teringat dengan baju-baju ukuran Dudley yang biasa ia pakai.

Untuk beberapa menit ke depan Harry masih menatapi diri sendiri di depan cermin dan kemudian teringat bahwa ada yang menunggunya. Perasaan yang langka itu seketika meluap dalam diri sang bocah dan ia melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Harry mendapati dirinya berada pada lantai dua rumah tersebut. Bentuk ruangan lantai ini sungguh lingkaran sempurna dengan kayu yang berukir membatasinya. Hanya ada dua sisi ujung, satu yang menuju tangga dan yang lain menuju sebuah balkon luas. Harry mengintip balkon yang jaraknya memang lebih dekat dari tangga.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah pada tujuan mata ..

Harry bergumam tak jelas karena matanya menangkap bahwa balkon itu di penuhi dengan kanvas lukisan berbagai ukuran serta alat lukis yang sangat banyak . Lukisan-lukisan itu menggambarkan berbagai objek.

Ada lukisan sebuah bangunan yang besar dan megah, seperti kastil.

Ada juga gubuk reot yang benar benar rubuh di tanah dan yang paling ujung menggambarkan sebuah pemandangan laut dengan karang karang yang curam.

Tapi mata Harry terpaku pada satu lukisan .. Sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan seorang wanita dan seorang pria, sebatas leher tetapi saling berlwan arah, bertolak belakang. Persis lukisan pasir yang pernah Harry lihat sebelumnya di rumah itu.

Mendadak merasa terlalu jauh dalam kawasan itu, Harry beranjak menuju tangga sambil menyusuri tepian kayu yang membatasi ruangan tersebut. Sampai pada anak tangga terbawah Harry bisa melihat Rynne yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal. Matanya terpejam dan sesaat Harry mengira bahwa wanita itu tengah tidur, tetapi kelopak mata itu terbuka dan meonleh menatap Harry.

"Bagaimana ? Sangat seusai untukmu ? kau suka Harry ?" Rynne bangkit duduk tegak dan melihat pakaian bocah itu.

"Ya ma'am .. ini sangat bagus .. terimakasih" Harry membalas tersenyum malu.

"Naah .. Kalau begitu saatnya sarapan" Rynne berdiri dan melangkah meraih tangan Harry menuju ruang makan yang tampak menyatu dengan dapur. Sebuah meja makan yang cukup besar menanti disana.

Rynne duduk pada salah satu kursi , tapi Harry berdiri mematung di tepian kursi yang lain.

"Kenapa Harry ? Ada yang salah ? Ayo duduk" Rynne menoleh menatap heran bocah itu.

"Aku boleh duduk ma'am ?" Harry menunduk dan memutar ujung kemejanya.

"Tentu Harry .. Bagaimana mungkin kau sarapan sambil berdiri ?" Rynne menanggapinya dengan senyum geli.

"A-aku tidak biasa sarapan, biasanya setelah paman, bibi dan Dudley selesai a-ada sisa untukku" sedikit gemetar Harry berucap lirih.

Rynne menatap Harry kaku, kembali sadar dan berdiri menghampiri bocah itu. Sembari meraih sebelah pipi mungil itu, mempertemukan manik violetnya dengan emerald cerah tersebut.

Ada genangan air yang mengaburkan...

"Satu yang perlu kau ingat Harry, ini bukan rumah Paman dan Bibimu. Jadi lupakan aturan-aturan mereka yang aneh !" Rynne mengusap pelan pipi yang memerah itu dan mendorong Harry pada kursi tepat di sebelahnya.

Harry tersenyum tapi ada linangan air mata yang jatuh, Rynne mengusapnya pelan.

"Oh ayolah Harry ! ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menangis" Pelan Rynne merengkuh punggung Harry dalam pelukannya .

"Ya ma'am .. Maafkan aku" Harry beralih menatap wanita disebelahnya .

Tawa lembut mengalir di ruangan besar itu

"Kau tahu, aku tak begitu ahli memasak .. Semoga bubur ini cukup manis untuk anak seusiamu" Rynne mengangkat bahu sembari menyodorkan semangkuk besar bubur panas pada Harry.

"Aku selalu memasak ma'am. Untuk paman, bibi dan juga Dudley" Harry tersenyum menerima mangkuk buburnya.

"Bibimu sama sekali tak pandai memasak ya ? Kalau begitu bibimu itu lebih payah dibanding aku Harry ! Bahkan untuk suami dan anaknya saja ia tak mampu membuatkan hidangan makanan. Sampaikan padanya, dia harus pensiun menjadi seorang wanita kalau satu masakanpun tak mampu ia hasilkan " Rynne menanggapi seraya menyeduh pelan teh nya .

Harry tertawa, sedikit canggung ..

"Bibi bisa memasak ma'am, tapi paman bilang itu tugasku. Itu bayaran tumpanganku untuk tinggal bersama mereka" Harry berhenti sesaat menyendok buburnya. Matanya menerawang ..

Rynne menepuk pelan kepala bocah itu, membuyarkan lamunan jauhnya tapi menolak menanggapi pernyataan menyayat barusan

"Ayo habiskan Harry. sangat lezat selagi hangat" Rynne mengarahkan matanya pada mangkuk bubur di hadapan Harry. Bocah itu tersenyum simpul.

Sesaat senyap dalam hidangan mereka masing-masing. Rynne menyesap teh perlahan.

"Hey .. beri aku satu suapan" Rynne beralih merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Harry, sedikit terkesiap Harry membalas dengan senyum. Tangan mungilnya mengarahkan sesendok bubur untuk Rynne yang dilahap dengan sempurna.

"Hmm .. rasanya tidak begitu buruk" tampilan menilai muncul di wajah jelita itu.

Harry tertawa, kali ini lebih lepas..

.

.

Selesai sarapan Rynne meminta Harry menunggunya di ruang depan. Harry menurut tapi tidak segera duduk di ruangan itu, ia memilih berdiri di balik jendela besar memandang kembali tatanan tumbuhan indah di taman rumah yang dilihatnya tadi pagi.

Suara langkah mengayun pelan, Harry menoleh pada sumber suara itu.

"Harry, kau mau foto denganku ?" Rynne menghampiri bocah itu dengan sebuah kamera di genggamannya.

"Foto ? Denganmu ma'am ?" sedikit tersentak Harry berujar.

"Ya .. Bagaimana menurutmu ?" Rynne maju dan sedikit mengacak rambut berantakan bocah itu.

"Yah ma'am, tapi …" Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Tidak masalah kurasa" Rynne meraih pundak bocah itu, merengkuh dalam pelukannya dan sejekap cahaya kamera itu menyilaukan mata Harry. Beberapa gambar mungkin terekam pada alat itu sekarang.

"Ku rasa kau harus latihan untuk banyak senyum Harry" Rynne menepuk pelan pundak bocah di hadapannya. Harry tersenyum sejenak, kemudian bangkit kembali ke jendela menatap pemandangan yang terputus tadi.

Rynne beringsut mendekati bocah yang membelakanginya itu dengan tongkat teracung. Ekspresi wajah itu datar bahkan hampa.

Dan saatnya untuk pergi kini telah tiba ..

-OoOo-

Rumah Mrs. Figg tak pernah berubah, tetap penuh bau kol dan kucing-kucing yang bersiliweran. Harry datang bersama dengan seorang wanita yang mengantarnya. Wanita itu memakai sejenis jubah dengan tudung kepala yang lebar, wajahnya tersembunyi didalam sana.

Mrs. Figg dengan senyum lebar menerima si bocah dan Harry masih memandang wanita yang berbalik menjauh itu.

"Oh .. warna yang bagus Harry" Mrs. Figg menarik sedikit lengan kemeja Harry.

Kemeja biru cerah dengan celana bermuda gelap.

"I-ini bukan punya Dudley" Harry menggosok pelan permukaan kemeja itu.

"Tentu saja Harry. Sepupumu itu bisa merobekkan baju ini kalau ia berani mecoba" Mrs. Figg terkekeh pelan dan menyodorkan sepotong bolu tengik.

"Kau sungguh aneh Harry, Aku hanya memintamu membeli makanan untuk kucingku tapi kau bisa tersasar kemana-mana" Mrs Figg menggelengkan kepalanya, miris.

"Benarkah ?" kening bocah itu berkerut sempurna.

Bel di rumah itu berbunyi nyaring dan Mrs. Figg bangkit tergopoh membuka pitu depan.

"Dia disini Mrs. Dursley .. yaayaa dia baik-baik saja" Mrs. Figg datang dan dibelakangnya tampak Petunia Dursley dengan muka yang tampak seperti kuda.

Ia melempar pandangan jijik pada bocah berambut hitam itu seolah seekor bekicot tengah bertengger manis pada wajahnya.

Harry menunduk, menguatkan hati dan bersiap untuk pergi ..

* * *

Wkwkwk .. telat kali Chap ini .. sibuk UTS soalnya .. *_*

tq buat yang RR yaa .. terus kasih masukan agar imajinasi saya yang buntu ini terus berkembang ..

hahahahehe :D


	5. Back To The Hell

Harry Potter and others belongs to JK. Rowlings

* * *

-OoOoO-

E.N.J.O.E.Y

-OoOoO-

Pintu rumah itu di banting sesaat setelah anak lelaki berambut hitam itu masuk .

"Kau ! Kemana kau pergi dan apa yang kau lakukan di rumah perempuan tua aneh itu ?" setengah menjerit Petunia menghadapi keponakannya

Harry memilih menunduk dan menjawab gemetar

"A-aku... aa-aku ..." kalimat tak terselesaikan karena Vernon telah maju lebih dulu dan menjambak keras rambut Harry.

Harry meringis menahan sakit, tak ada jeritan karena ia tahu mengeluarkan jeritan akan mengundang perhatian tetangga dan perhatian dari orang sekitar sama artinya dengan hukuman atau tepatnya siksaan tambahan.

"Katakan boy ! kau pergi ke rumah perempuan tua itu untuk mengadu ? memohon pertolongan karena hukuman bibimu ? kau mencoba memberikan pandangan yang buruk dari orang-orang tentang kami ?" dalam sekali sentakan kepala bocah itu membentur dinding dingin.

"A-aampun Paman .. t-tidak .. aku tidak mengatakan hal apapun pada Mrs. Figg." Harry mencoba meraih jambakan itu tetapi Vernon telah melepas tangannya dengan sangat kasar, menjadikan bocah itu merosot jatuh di lantai.

"Kau sama hal nya dengan mimpi buruk ! Tidak tahu terimakasih ! Pembawa masalah !" Vernon masih meraung melepaskan emosi dan Dudley datang menyeruak ..

"Baju siapa yang kau pakai ? aku tidak pernah punya ini sebelumnya" tatapan jijik bergulir darinya.

"Oh tidakkah kau menyadarinya Vernon, My Duddykins benar-benar pintar. Pertanyaan yang sangat masuk akal sayang" Petunia memberi pelukan pada anaknya yang hampir seukuran paus dan beralih berjengit pada Harry.

"Jawab ! Kau tuli hah boy ?" Vernon memberi tendangan pada bocah yang meringkuk di ujung kakinya.

"I-ini dari .. d-dari Mrs. Figg" sambil menahan sakit dan kebingungan Harry melontarkan gagasan yang timbul di otaknya karena sesungguhnya ia juga tak tahu dari mana asal pakaian ini.

"Kau berani mengemis pada orang lain ! kau bukan hanya beban tapi kau juga memalukan ! Gunakan baju yang kami berikan untukmu ! Dan enyahlaah !" Vernon menarik kasar kerah kemeja itu dan melemparkan pemakainya pada lemari bawah tangga yang pengap.

"Segera kerjakan tugasmu !" Petunia berteriak pada ventilasi kecil di pintu lemari.

Harry meringis dalam diam, tidak meratap, hanya bulir-bulir airmata yang turun. Sakit pada kepala atau kaki atau sekujur tubuh itu sudah biasa. Beringsut ia menggosok setiap inci pada tubuhnya memar dan membuka pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Kemeja biru cerah dengan celana bermuda gelap ..

Harry masih meringis dan mencoba menggali dalam ingatan bagaimana ia bisa mendapat baju itu. Pakaian itu ia lipat dan disispikan di bawah bantal. Tidak tahu mengapa tapi yang jelas hatinya berkata bahwa itu berharga ...

"CEPAAAAT !" Teriakan Petunia sekali lagi membuat Harry terlonjak dan ia meraih baju bekas untuk dikenakan secepat yang ia mampu.

-OoOoO-

Harry kembali pada keluarga Dursley .. Kembali pada derita dan caci maki .. Kembali pada neraka dalam hidupnya ..

Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa itu .. Tetapi jawaban untuk kebingungan Harry tak pernah ditemukan. Pernah sekali saat ia ditinggalkan dengan Mrs. Figg oleh keluarga Dursley, ia mencoba menanyakan perihal kejadian dan asal pakaian yang ia terima, tapi Mrs. Figg hanya mengangkat bahu dan menjawab ..

"Kau semakin aneh saja Harry. Kau yang mengenakan baju itu lalu mengapa bertanya dari mana asalnya padaku ? Sudahlah .. lagipula itu tidak buruk menurutku. Sangat cocok untukmu dibanding ini" Mrs Figg menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menarik lengan kaus kelabu yang kedodoran Harry gunakan.

Bocah itu tersenyum simpul.

Mrs. Figg mengawasi Harry dalam diam. Ada banyak luka baru yang datang silih berganti pada anak itu. Ada luka cambuk sperti bekas belt pinggang pada lengan kurusnya. Juga memar pada bagian kaki dan bekas luka lain pada leher kanan Harry. Wanita itu menyimpan jawaban dalam hati, baik untuk pertanyaan dari dirinya sendiri untuk luka-luka itu dan pertanyaan Harry perihal pakaian membingungkan yang ia dapat.

-OoOoO-

Ini hari Minggu ..

Matahari telah redup menghilang dan Harry masih sibuk dengan masakan untuk makan malam yang sebentar lagi harus segera dihidangkan. Harry selesai menata semua masakan itu dan ketiga Dursley segera menempatkan diri di tiap kursi meja makan.

"Cepat sedikit Boy ! Tuang air untukku !" Vernon menghardik seraya mengulurkan gelas minum tinggi.

Harry beralih pada teko kaca berat penuh air dan menuangkan isinya dengan segala daya pada gelas itu. Tangan mungil itu gemetar menahan beban dan masalhnya adalah saat air itu tidak tertuang pada gelas tapi malah meluncur mengguyur meja dan tumpah pada sisi kaki Vernon yang sebesar paha gajah ...

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak bodoh sialaaan !" serapah Vernon gendut berwajah ungu itu pada Harry.

"Sisa makan siang untukmu akan ku buang dan makan malammu tak akan pernah kau nikmati !" raung Vernon sembari menghantam kepala Harry dengan tamparan lebarnyanya. Harry terhuyung dan lututnya berderak menghantam lantai, teko kaca pecah dan melukai tangan kiri kecilnya. Harry meringis, mengusap rembesan darah pada tepian kausnya besar.

"Apa yang tunggu ? Pergi !" teriak Petunia yang berdiri berkacak pinggang.

Harry beringsut berdiri menahan sakit menuju kamar lemarinya.. Tepian kaus itu kini berlumuran darah. Tak ada obat disitu dan Harry menangkap tepian kemeja biru di bawah bantalnya. Harry menarik pakaian itu keluar dan gagasan yang timbul adalah membalut lukanya dengan itu.

Harry menangis dalam diam, ingin berteriak melepas kesakitan. Tapi itu hanya akan sia-sia karena menangis, menjerit dan berteriak hanya akan menambah kesakitan baru untuk tubuhnya.

.

.

Esok paginya Harry terbangun dengan seluruh tubuh yang rasanya lebih dari remuk. Dia harus segera bangkit karena Petunia sudah berteriak menyuruhnya bangun dan segera menyiapkan sarapan. Harry bangkit berdiri dan dia sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan lututnya yang kini tampak bengkak biru meradang. Belum lagi luka pada telapak tangan kirinya.

Harry membuka balutan kain biru cerah yang kini bernoda darah. Ada luka robek yang sangat perih disana.

Ia memaksa berjalan dan mencoba mencuci telapan kirinya. Sangat perih tapi sisa darah itu hilang dan Harry gemetar menahan sakitnya.

kini Harry beralih melaksanakan tugasnya memasak sarapan. Sebelum ketiga Dursley itu muncul di meja makan Harry telah bergegas menuju halaman belakang untuk menyapu dan membereskan kebun itu.

Harry menyeret kakinya yang terasa amat sakit, sebuah selang panjang ia sambungkan dengan keran di tepian halaman. Air segar meluncur di ujung selang tersebut, Harry meraih dan membasuh luka di telapaknya.

Mata bocah itu terpejam menahan perih dan satu per satu bulir itu turun membasai pipinya. Segelintir darah sisa meluncur dari bagian yang terluka. Harry segera menyeka airmata dengan punggung tangan. Menyapu halaman dan menyiangi rumput kering pasti akan lebih sulit dengan luka robek itu kini.

Bunyi gresak pada dahan pohon di pagar tembok belakang menarik perhatian Harry.

Seekor kucing hitam duduk tegak dan ekornya yang panjang mengibas dedahan rendah tersebut. Harry memandang kucing itu dan sang kucing balas menatapinya. Harry menoleh dan mencari gunting rumput untuk mulai bekerja dan si kucing pun beranjak menghilang meninggalkan tembok pagar rumah Privet Drive no. 4.

* * *

*_* yeyeyeee .. Chapnya selesai ..

ohHarrysayabenarbenarmintamaafkarenatelahbuatkamumenderitasepertiini T_T

sangat tidak nyaman menyelesaikan chap ini karena harus membayangkan hal kejam apa yang bisa dilakukan The Dursley pada Harry. ohmygoosh T_T

Cekidot terus dan RR pliis ^_^ :D


	6. Unexpected

Harry Potter and other belongs to JK. Rowlings

tq buat kak Aicchan dengan 'Winters's Gift and 'Better than Hope' nya :D

Fanfic besutan kakak satu ini benar benar menginspirasi saya .. :'D

Tengkyu before and after sistaa ..

* * *

-OoOoO-

E.N.J.O.E.Y

-OoOoO-

Melangkah dengan tergesa Minerva McGonagall berlarian menerobos koridor menuju patung Gargoyle.

"Coklat Katak" ujarnya dan patung Gargoyle itu memberi jalan, McGonagall bergegas menyusuri tangga spiral langsung menerobos ruangan bulat sempurna itu tanpa mengetuk pintu ..

"Albus.. Albus oh Albus …. Aku tak percaya .. kita harus segera .. anak itu .. Albus anak itu sungguh menggenaskan keadaanya" Minerva McGonagall berlari terengah di ruangan Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolah Sihir Hogwats.

Dumbledore menurunkan buku Transfigurasinya, memandang koleganya itu lewat kaca mata bulan separo.

"Tenanglah Minerva, sampaikan dengan tenang. Permen jeruk ?" Dumbledore berusaha menenangkan McGonagall sembari menawarkan permen itu.

"Jangan bercanda Albus, anak Potter itu benar-benar disiksa oleh muggle. Perlakuan mereka sangat keji, dan kali ini kau harus percaya ! kita harus bertindak" McGonagall terus merocos di hadapan Dumbledore.

"Terimakasih Minerva. bukan maksudku untuk tidak percaya padamu. Arabella juga mengirimkan surat secara berkala tentang Harry. Tapi jika tidak mereka siapa lagi menurutmu ?." Dumbledore membalas dengan senyum samar.

"Kupikir seharusnya kau menimbang pendapatku 6 tahun yang lalu, saat gagasan awalmu membawanya kesana. Tapi dengan kejadian tahun lalu, aku pikir kau merubah pikiran untuk tidak meninggalkan anak itu pada mereka. Albus .. tidakkah kau merasa bahwa ada yang keliru tentang keputusan kita saat itu. Bagaimana menurutmu ? Bukankah 'dia' bisa Albus ? Kau punya pandangan berbeda tentang 'dia' ? Kau sendiri yang meyampaikannya padaku." McGonagall gelisah di kursinya.

"Ya.. tentu ku rasa Minerva, tapi ini menyangkut Harry Potter. Kau tentu mengerti takdir yang dibawanya. Aku yakin 'dia' bisa, tapi 'dia' telah menolak nyaris sesaat kejatuhan itu Minerva. Tapi untuk sementara tentu kita tak bisa mengharapkannya, Arabella menyampaikan bahwa ia tak lagi pernah tampak. Maafkan aku Minerva, tampaknya ini salahku bukan ?" senyum samar Dumbledore perlahan memudar.

"Aku tahu kau mengerti Albus. Kau paham dan sungguh aku percaya padamu. Tapi bagaimanapun kita harus mengambil tindakan. Anak itu bisa mati di tangan muggle buruk seperti mereka. Luka yang dia terima sangat kejam Albus" McGonagall tak sabar dalam upaya menjelaskan keadaan Harry.

"Tentu Minerva. Kau bersedia membantuku dalam hal ini ?" mata biru Dumbledore mencari kesedian dari koleganya itu.

"Aku tak keberatan Albus. Tapi menurutku ini harus segera di lakukan dan aku punya kepentingan di Kementrian hari ini. Aku minta maaf Albus .." Minerva menampilkan wajah sarat kekecewaan.

"Oh aku kecewa Minerva, tapi tak apa. Semua informasimu sungguh berarti. Terimakasih." ujar Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall undur diri dari kantor sang kepala sekolah setelah semua keluh kesahnya tersampaikan

.

.

Severus melangkah cepat di sepanjang koridor panjang. Dumbledore memanggilnya. Sesampai di ruangan bundar itu tampak kepla sekolah tersebut telah menunggunya.

"Ah Severus .. Bagaimana kelasmu ?" Dumbledore menatap jenaka mantan muridnya itu.

"Selalu sama. Bocah-bocah dengan otak kosong yang perlu diisi. Ada apa Albus ?" Ujar Severus menanggapi seadanya.

"Aku minta kau datang ke kediaman keluarga Dursley" Dumbledore duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Ada hubungan dengan Potter kukira" Severus membalas sedikit malas.

"Tentu .. Minerva mengabarkan kondisi anak itu sangat buruk" Dumbledore memijat pangkal hidung bengkoknya.

Severus diam. Sebenarnya ia tak peduli apapun yang terjadi dengan Potter muda itu, anak itu lebih mirip James Potter dibanding Lily Evans dan apa pedulinya dengan duplikat musuh bebuyutannya itu ...

"Ku rasa kau sanggup Severus. Lakukanlah karena aku yakin kau mampu" Dumbledore tersenyum sembari bangkit menepuk pundak Severus.

"Kau tahu aku tak mampu, dia anak Potter …"

"Dia juga anak Lily, kau tak bisa lupakan itu" Dumbledore memotong sembari mengeratkan tepukan di pundak Senerus Snape.

Severus diam merenung, kata-kata Dumbledore bergema dalam kepalanya.

.

.

Matahari siang itu benar-benar terik. Harry berkali kali menyapu wajahnya dengan lengan baju yang besar kedodoran. Tangan mungilnya sibuk mengumpulkan rumput mati di kebun itu. Sejenak Harry berdiri, sudah hampir setengah hari ia habiskan di kebun ini. Tubuhnya sakit dan letih membuat perutnya mulai bergolak. Harry mengangkat tangan kirinya menatap luka robek di telapak itu.

"Kau ! Kembali ke dalam" Petunia meraung di ambang pintu belakang, menatap Harry dengan masam

Harry melangkah gontai, menaruh sapu dalam pegangannya dan bersiap memasuki rumah di dahului Petunia. Sesampai di depan kamar 'lemarinya', terdengar bel dan ketukan di pintu depan rumah tersebut. Petunia yang tampak akan menaiki tangga tepat di depan pintu, mengurungkan niatnya dan mulai bergerak membuka pintu.

"KAU .." Petunia menjerit sesaat melihat sosok di balik pintu.

Harry berbalik heran mendengar suara aneh bibinya yang menjerit.

"long time no see Tunney !" orang itu membalas sangat lembut.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMAKU ! D-DAAN OH .. DANDANANMU TAK PERNAH BERUBAH ! APA YANG KAU PAKAI ? G-GAUN IBUMU ? MAU APA KAU SEVERUS SNAPE ! ORANG ANEH !" raung Petunia pada orang itu tapi tak bisa terhindarkan bahwa Petunia sedikit beringsut mundur dalam langkahnya.

Harry mencoba mencuri pandang pada tamu itu, Seorang Laki-laki dengan pakaian yang serba hitam. Itu tampak bukan seperti pakaian biasa, tampak seperti jubah besar yang berdesir pelan.

Harry mundur merapat pada pintu lemarinya. Tapi gerak halusnya tertangkap pandang lelaki tersebut.

"Jaga ucapanmu Muggle !" Atau kau akan menyesal !" lelaki itu berpaling menatap tajam Petunia.

Ia mulai melangkah maju diikuti langkah mundur Petunia dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Mr. Potter ?" pria bermata hitam itu membuka percakapan menatap Harry tajam. "kau pergi denganku" lanjutnya.

Harry gemetar, kemana dia akan pergi... Bibirnya terkatup rapat dalam diam, belum mampu untuk membalas.

Tapi Petunia telah lebih dulu melesat mendahului Severus ..

Laki laki serba hitam itu maju mendekat pada Harry, sesaat sang bibi menyambar kasar lengan kecil keponakannya itu.

"TIDAK ! KAU HARUS MASUK !" Petunia menyambar Harry, setengah menyeretnya maju sebelum mendorong ke dalam lemari, membuat Harry terhuyung jatuh karena lututnya tampak tak sanggup menopang tubuh ringkihnya. Tangan mungilnya terinjak sepatu Petunia yang melangkah tak sabar, Harry menjerit saat luka robek itu merembeskan darah.

Refleks, Severus mengacungkan tongkatnya dan seberkas kilat merah lebih dulu meluncur membuat sepatu itu melompat melepas tangan Harry, Petunia terlonjak menghantam dinding dan sepatu yang di pakainya mendadak berkobar api. Petunia menjerit berusaha melepas sepatu tersebut.

"Jauhi anak ini" mata Severus berkilat tajam.

Tapi Harry telah merangkak untuk bisa masuk ke dalam lemari dan Severus meraih kedua lengan Harry membantunya bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan takut ! Aku akan membawamu pergi dari tempat ini. Kenapa kau malah masuk kesitu ?!" Severus menatap bocah yang memandangnya dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

"i-ini kamarku sir" Harry menjawab gemetar sembari menggenggam tangannya yang mengalirkan darah

Mata hitam itu menunjukan bahaya dalam kilatannya. Anak Lily diperlakukan dengan sangat kejam bahkan tidur di lemari bawah tangga. "Mereka tak akan termaafkan" batin Severus.

Pintu dapur mengayun terbuka dan Vernon telah berdiri di ambangnya, Petunia tegak bersama suaminya yang mukanya kini telah berubah menjadi ungu.

"LEPASKAN ANAK ITU, KAU 'SAMPAH' BERANI MENAPAK RUMAHKU " teriak Vernon bergema.

Tongkat Severus teracung pada kedua Dursley yang meradang.

"Kau tunggu aku di luar" Severus mendorong Harry ke arah depan rumah, tapi bocah itu malah melesat ke dalam lemarinya...

"JANGAN COBA-COBA KELUAR ANAK BODOH" Raung Vernon dari ambang pintu dapur.

Tongkat Severus terarah pada pintu dapur tersebut dan seketika kaca pada pintu itu pecah dan melonjakkan Petunia dan Vernon yang berdiri di ambangnya.

"Potter ! apa yang kau ..." Ucapan Severus terputus karena Harry telah berbalik keluar dengan membawa kemeja berlumjuran darah dan celana gelap. Severus dan Harry bertukar pandang sesaat ..

"Keluar !" setengah menghardik Severus menatap bocah itu.

Severus mendorong punggung Harry ke arah pintu depan. Setengah berlari Harry meninggalkan lelaki serba hitam itu.

Sesaat di halaman luar Harry tak lagi peduli pada keadaan di sekitarnya, yang dia tahu kini semua berputar dan tubuhnya limbung di tahan sepasang tangan lembut.

"Harry, kau kenapa ? Apa-apaan ini ?! Severus .. Severus .. SEEV !" jeritan seorang wanita membuat Severus Snape menghambur keluar.

Harry jatuh dalam diam dan dunianya gelap...

* * *

Hayhaayhaaaay -_-

berusahamenyempatkandiriuntukchapiniditengahtengahtugasyangmenumpuk -_-

wkwkkk .. tapi selesai jugaa .. RR Pliis :D


	7. The Lost Memories

Harry Potter and others belongs to JK. Rowlings

* * *

-OoOoO-

E.N.J.O.E.Y

-OoOoO-

Sosok wanita dan pria dengan seorang bocah dalam pelukannya tampak berlari di sepanjang koridor kastil Hogwarts.

"Kenapa kemari ? Harusnya St. Mungo !" protes Rynne mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kau sungguh tidak peka ! Meninggalkan dia sendiri di luar halaman dalam kondisi seperti itu ! Apa yang terlintas di otakmu ?!" Rynne mendesis tajam pada lelaki di sisinya itu.

Kaki wanita itu sibuk mengikuti langkah langkah si pria, matanya bertukar pandang pada sosok kecil yang meringkuk di pelukan Severus dan keadaan di sekitar kastil Hogwarts, sedangkan tangannya menggenggam pakaian yang diambilnya dalam pelukan bocah leki-laki itu sesaat sebelum ia jatuh lemas.

Sebuah kemeja berlumuran darah dan celana gelap...

"Tutup mulutmu ! Perintah yang ku terima membawa dia kemari. Yang mengejutkan adalah bagaimana kau bisa datang tepat saat ku menemukan anak ini." Severus membalas tak kalah sengit.

"Kau .. Apa yang kau pakai ? Pakaian muggle ..." Severus memandang cela Rynne dari ujung kaki hingga kepala .

Rynne mengerutkan dahi, bola violetnya berkilat tak kalah bahaya ..

"Apa yang salah dengan Muggle Severus Snape ? Jika kau ingin berdebat denganku tentang prinsip dasar Slytherin kupastikan kau jatuh telak di depanku ! Dan jika anak ini mati dalam tanganmu akan kupastikan riwayatmu di hapus dari dunia sihir" Rynne melempar pandang mematikan pada lawan bicaranya.

Jika dipandang dengan seksama tak ada cela dengan balutan yang digunakan Rynne. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun tosca polos sebetis dengan sulaman abstrak sebagai motifnya, bergaris leher sabrina sehingga leher jenjang itu cukup terekspos dengan uraian rambut ikalnya bergelombang tertiup angin. Tak ada jubah seperti kebanyakan yang digunakan penyihir, tapi bagi Rynne sungguh itu bukan masalah besar dan hatinya memanas dengan tanggapan yang dilempar oleh lelaki disisinya.

Severus mengangkat malas sebelah alisnya untuk menanggapi.

"Buka jubahku ! Tudungkan dan tutupi wajahmu" perintah Severus pada Rynne yang melotot padanya.

"Terimakasih ! Tapi sungguh aku tak butuh !" Rynne kembali melangkah diikuti Severus dengan rona wajah datar.

Secara ajaib dalam kekosongan udara disekitar mereka, seberkas gulungan kain muncul dan membentuk sehelai jubah hijau gelap yang dengan sendirinya membalutkan diri pada tubuh Rynne, tudungan kepala jubah itu bergerak menutupi kepala jelita tersebut. Severus mendelik pada patner yang berjalan mengiringinya.

Mereka bergerak cepat menuju Hospital Wing.

"Poppy" Snape nyaris berteriak memanggil matron Hogwarts tersebut. Rynne menyusun bantal dan kini Harry terbaring di salah satu tempat tidur. Dengan sigap diperiksanya setiap luka di tubuh kecil itu, terutama luka robek di telapak kiri, tak ada lagi rembesan darah disitu karena Rynne menghentikannya lebih dulu.

"Severus, Oh Merlin ! Siapa Severus…" healer itu terlonjak kaget memandang seorang bocah terbaring dengan sosok bertudung jubah disisinya.

"Periksa anak ini, dia-dia Harry Potter dan jangan hiraukan itu" Snape bergidik ke sosok Rynne "dia akan membantumu, aku harus temui kepala sekolah" Severus berlalu menuju ruangan Dumbledore.

Koridor kastil itu disusurinya dengan cepat. Kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai pikiran. Dursley benar-benar keluarga terburuk, dan Severus yakin sudah akan membunuh suami Petunia yang sebesar paus itu jika Rynne tidak menjeritkan namanya di halaman luar, mungkin misinya itu telah terselesaikan. Dan yang menyita perhatian otaknya adalah bagaimana wanita itu bisa datang pada waktu dan saat yang tepat.

Mengabaikan kerja otaknya, Severus mengucapkan password di depan patung Gargoyle dan melesat tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan bulat sempurna itu.

"Ah Severus.. bagaimana ?" Dumbledore berbalik menatap mantan muridnya yang tampak gusar itu.

"Ini kejam. Anak itu bahkan tampak sekarat !" emosi Snape tampak sedikit meluap.

Mata biru Dumbledore tampak meredup tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya sedikit takjub melihat emosi di wajah koleganya tersebut.

"Dimana Harry Severus ?" ujar Dumbledore.

"Hospital Wing. Kau tahu Albus, Merynne menemukan kami di tempat itu. Dia bahkan datang begitu saja." nada Snape mulai datar, emosinya berhasil ia kuasai.

"Tampaknya kita salah bukan ?" Dumbledore berlalu dan berjalan memimpin menuju Hospital Wing

-OoOoO-

Dibatasi koridor koridor panjang Merynne berdiri disisi Harry. Tudung jubahnya masih menyembunyikan wajah jelita tersebut. Kemeja biru dan celana gelap itu masih tergenggam, sedikit merapikan kemudian ia taruh pada meja kecil di samping ranjang. Madam Pomfrey membalut luka pada tubuh Harry dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada wanita di seberang sisinya, tapi dalam diam Rynne sadar bahwa ia di awasi.

"Menurutku keadaannya lebih parah dari sekedar yang terlihat" Rynne membuka suara .

"Ah ya .. aku belum pernah kondisi seorang anak sampai taraf seperti ini. Luka ini benar-benar siksaan yang kejam, apalagi pada-pada yaa anda tahu anak ini bukan ?" Healer itu membalas selagi bekerja menangani Harry.

"Anda.. maaf, tapi anda ini siapa ? Bagaimana kau bisa bersama anak ini ?" Matron itu mencoba menyeledik wajah di balik tudung itu.

Rynne diam sesaat ..

"Maaf Madam Pomfrey .. Apakah anda tidak keberatan jika saya yang mengganti piyama untuknya ? wanita itu beringsut sedikit maju pada sisi ranjang.

"Oh tentu, cederanya juga harus segera di diagnostik" Matron itu menjentikkan tongkatnya dan sebuah piyama melayang jatuh dalam Rynne. wanita itu bergerak mengganti pakaian bocah yang terbaring itu.

Madam Pomfrey bergerak menuju lemari ramuan sembari mengawasi Rynne. Untuk beberapa menit ke depan mereka saling bekerja dalam diam ..

-OoOoO-

Harry mengerjapkan mata, pandangannya agak kabur dan ia mendapati seorang wanita tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau sudah bangun,nak" wanita itu mengusap lembut kepalanya.

Harry beringsut menatap ruangan aneh di hadapannya, perlahan sadar tak ada yang di berbalik menelungkup dan mulai menangis di bantalnya.

"Oh tak apa Harry, kau aman disini nak. Tenanglah Harry .." Madam Pomfrey mencoba menenangkannya dan berlalu menuju lemari ramuan. Harry tak bergeming dan mecengkram erat bantalnya, tapi suatu benda yang keras kini tergenggam di tangannya. Benda itu ia bawa mendekat pada wajahnya.

Sebuah kalung dengan liontin segi lima berbatu bening kini ada di hadapannya, bercahaya dan tampak bisa dibuka. Harry membuka liontin itu dengan jemarinya yang baru ia sadari sudah tak sakit lagi. Bagian dalam liontin itu terbagi dua sisi dengan ukiran melingkar berbentuk ular disekelilingnya, sisi kiri liontin menyimpan permata hijau dengan gradasi violet yang sangat cantik sedangkan sisi kanannya terdapat sebuah foto seorang bocah lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata hijau cemerlang dalam pangkuan seorang wanita cantik yang bermata violet terang. Tersenyum ...

Mendadak memori yang Harry rasakan hilang kembali meresap memenuhi rongga otaknya, ia ingat saat Rynne mengobati lukanya, suapannya malam itu, ungkapan Rynne yang melegakan Harry padahal mereka baru kenal dan foto itu diambil pada pagi hari saat Harry di rumah itu, semua ingatannya menyebar dalam hati dan pikiran Harry.

Dan jawaban tentang pakaian itu kini Harry dapatkan, ia menoleh melihat sekitar dan di atas meja kecil itu sebuah kemeja berlumur darah di tariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Dia .. " Harry terisak dan menangis sejadinya.

Sosok itu kini jelas dan aneh karena mendadak ia begitu sedih. Bulir bulir itu kini terurai dan tangis Harry pecah. Nafasnya tercekat dadanya terasa sesak, membuatnya menjerit tanpa sadar.

"Harry .. Tenanglah nak .. Apa kau merasa sakit nak ?" Matron itu tampak bingung saat Harry hanya menangis dan bergumam tak jelas.

"Poppy .." Suara Dumbledore muncul memasuki Hospital Wings "Bagaimana keadaanya ?" sambung kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Oh Kepala sekolah syukurlah anda datang, lukanya cukup serius di banyak tempat. Ada luka robek dan lebam mengkhawatirkan tapi semua sudah ku obati. Laporan diagnostiknya akan segera saya berikan, hanya butuh waktu. Tapi dia tak berhenti menangis, ku rasa dia hanya sedikit gugup dan takut, oh tampaknya ini semakin memburuk …" Madam Pomfrey mendadak terdiam mendengar jerit tangis Harry.

Severus berdiri mematung melihat bocah itu menelungkup di tempat tidur, jeritannya tertahan dalam bantal yang menopang kepalanya.

Dumbledore mendekat dan mengusap kepala itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Harry, kenapa nak .. Apa kau merasa sakit ? Kami semua akan menjagamu. Tenanglah Harry" pria tua itu mencoba menenangkan Harry tapi tak ada reaksi.

Tangis itu tak kunjung reda bahkan kini tubuh bocah itu berguncang menahan segukan dan isaknya. Severus maju selangkah, berada di belakang Dumbledore.

"Kenapa ? Ada apa dengan mu ?" ujar Severus menatap pundak bocah itu.

Pakaiannya telah berganti dengan piyama yang layak dan seukuran dengannya.

Harry mengenali suara itu, suara lelaki bernama Severus Snape yang membawanya kemari. Harry berbalik, matanya sembab, hidung dan pipinya memerah . Ia berlari turun ke arah Severus dan memeluk erat kaki lelaki itu, liontin di tangannya berdenting ke lantai mengundang perhatian tiga orang dewasa tersebut.

Severus mengelus lembut kepala Harry sambil mengamati Dumbledore memungut kalung itu, membuka, memperhatikan bagian dalamnya dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Severus.

"Ah… tampaknya ada orang lain yang Harry kenali selain kau Severus" Dumbledore melempar senyum jenaka pada bocah di hadapan Severus Snape.

Pria itu melepas pelukan Harry di kakinya, menempatkan bocah itu kembali ke tempat tidur.

Mata hijau itu buram karena air mata yang menggenang, menatap sayu kilau hitam di hadapannya.

"A-apa dia di sini, sir ? Dia-dia meninggalkan liontin itu, s-ss-saya ingin bertemu dengannya" lirih Harry seraya menunduk.

"Tenanglah !" perintah Snape dengan isyarat agar Harry berbaring.

"Tapi, sir .. liontin itu" Harry tak menyelesaikan ucapannya dan dia menurut menatap dua pria yang kini mengamati liontin itu. Perhatian Harry teralih pada kemejanya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang, mencoba berbaring sembari menggenggam kain tersebut.

"Lihatlah Severus, menarik bukan ?" Dumbledore berbagi tatapan dengan Snape yang masih diam tanpa ekspresi pada liontin itu.

Madam Pomfrey maju mendekati Harry dan menyodorkan segelas ramuan dalam piala, setengah takut Harry menerima, melihat cairan itu dan meneguknya perlahan. Matron itu menyelimuti Harry sebatas pundak.

"Harry .. Sebaiknya kemejamu itu aku yang simpan nak .. Setelah bersih akan ku kembalikan padamu, bagaimana ?' Madam Pomfrey mengusap pelan rambut hitam Harry.

"B-benarkah Ma'am ? I-ini penting untukku" Harry memandang kemeja dalam genggamannya.

"Tentu .. pasti itu punya arti khusus bagimu nak." Madam Pomfrey mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Y-yaa .. i-ini dari ma'am Rynne" bibir mungil Harry gemetar.

"Ma'am Rynne. ah ya tentu .. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu" Matron itu meraih kain tersebut "Dan aku mau kau habiskan ini, untuk sekarang ini yang terakhir" sebuah piala diberikannya pada Harry.

Harry meraih dan meneguk pelan cairan tersebut sembari mengernyit karena rasa yang diceceap lidahnya. Bocah itu kini berbaring dan mulai lelap..

Baik Dumbledore maupun Severus hanya diam menyimak percakapan singkat tersebut.

"Jelaskan padaku Poppy, bagaimana dia pergi ?" ujar Severus saat sang healer selesai dengan kegiatannya pada Harry.

"Aku tak tahu Severus, dia undur diri setelah meminta piyama ganti. Siapa dia ? Rynne ? Apa dia, hmm .. Bagaimana bisa dia-dia tahu tentang Harry Potter ?" Madam Pomfrey bertanya tak sabar.

"Tidak sekarang Poppy, aku mau kau menjaga Harry dengan baik .." Dumbledore undur diri diikuti Severus.

"Baik kepala sekolah" matron itu kembali ke dalam rumah sakit.

* * *

waaaaaaa .. saya ling lung rasanyaa ..

wkwkwkkk .. tapi lega chap ini selesaii ..

RR yaaak :D


	8. The Same Trust

Harry Potter and others belongs to JK. Rowlings

* * *

-OoOoO-

E.N.J.O.E.Y.

-OoOoO-

Severus berjalan dalam diam bersama Dumbledore menuju ruang kepala sekolah tersebut.

Liontin itu kini tergeletak di atas meja kerja Dumbledore. Severus meraih liontin itu dan mengamati sisi dalamnya dengan datar...

"Menarik Severus.. Aku bertemu Merynne tujuh tahun yang lalu dan aku tahu dia enggan untuk dikaitkan" Dumbledore memijat dahinya.

"Dia penyihir handal, bisa ku bilang setara atau mungkin lebih tapi yang jelas mereka berbeda. Mereka menunjukkan gerakan yang berbeda." Dumbledore berjalan menuju burung phoenixnya, Fawkes yang tampak terkantuk di tenggerannya.

"Jika mereka setara, tentunya dia juga legilimens bahkan occlumens yang handal bukan ? Ada celah untuk .."

"Bergerak individu dan meraih peluang besar dengan menggunakan anak itu ?" Dumbledore memotong ucapan Snape dengan senyum samar.

"Kau berkata seolah itu bukan masalah besar" rona di wajah Severus tetap datar.

"Oh .. bukan begitu maksudku Severus. Kita bisa menebak kurasa, yang kulihat memang mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya. Ada sisi terdalam dirinya yang memang berbeda dengan sang kakak. Mereka,Tom Riddle dan Merynne Riddle berbeda dari awal." Dumbledore mengelus lembut kepala Fawkes.

"Berbeda ? Aku memang tidak banyak tahu tentang ini, tapi yang ku jelas mereka memliki hubungan darah. Mereka bersaudara Albus !" Severus mengajukan protesnya.

"Aku tak punya jawaban pasti Severus" mata biru Dumbledore menerawang.

"Hanya saja mereka memang berbeda. Rynne enggan memberitahuku lebih, tapi yang menjadi bukti yang cukup meyakinkanku adalah ramalan yang ditinggalkannya pada Sybill" Dumbledore melanjutkan.

"Ramalan Trelawney ? Apa maksudmu ?" sergah Severus tak sabar

"Untuk kau ketahui Severus, Rynne lah yang sebenarnya membawa ramalan itu. Dia yang membuat dan dia yang menyadari. Dia tidak ambil andil untuk mengungkapkannya dan Sybill Trelawney yang ia pilih kurasa. Aku bertemu dengannya di Hog's Head sebelum pada akhirnya aku bertemu Trelawney. Dia menyiratkan sekilas tentang ramalan itu padaku dan harus kuakui jika sumber ramalan tersebut adalah 'adik' dari seorang Lord Voldemort. " Dumbledore menatap bola hitam itu.

"Itu mustahil ! Jika memang ia menyadari dan membuat ramalam itu untuk apa memilih orang lain ? Dia bisa menyampaikan sendiri pada Kakaknya bukan ? dan perlu kau ketahui Albus 'Dark Lord' bergerak pada malam itu ke Godric Hallow's karena - karena ramalan itersebut ..."

"... yang tidak mungkin akan tersampaikan jika tidak diungkapkan oleh abdinya yang mencuri dengar. Maaf Severus kita tidak bisa melupakan point itu." Dumbledore berbalik memandang tajam lawan bicaranya itu.

Snape membatu di kursinya .. Poin telak itu mematikan ..

"Percayakah kau Severus, jika ku katakan Rynne sebenarnya telah mati ? Dumbledore kembali menoleh pada Fawkes.

"Mati ? Dia tidak mati Albus .." Severus bicara tak sabar.

"Aku mengenal mereka Severus .. Kakak beradik Riddle datang ke Hogwarts saat aku masih menjabat sebagi guru disini. Tom Riddle sang kakak datang satu tahun lebih dulu dari adik perempuannya, Merynne Riddle. Sama-sama diputuskan menghuni Slytherin oleh topi seleksi. Tom, pemuda tampan dengan otak yang gemilang tetapi sangat pendiam dan tertutup. Merynne, gadis dengan paras sempurna datang menjajaki kastil ini, tidak segemilang sang kakak tapi percayalah Severus dia lebih peka dibanding Tom. Tidak banyak interaksi antar kakak beradik itu yang terpapar jelas di kalangan para murid masa itu. Tom, seorang Prefek, peraih piala pengabdian pada sekolah dan itu tidak berdampak banyak bagi sang adik. Merynne lebih menunjukkan bahwa ia hanya seorang gadis yang biasa tetapi mau belajar walau tidak segemilang prestasi kakaknya. Kau tahu Severus, menurutku Merynne adalah sosok yang cukup hangat untuk seorang Slytherin." Dumbledore memilih duduk di balik meja kerjanya dan menatap Snape dengan senyum samar.

Severus diam menyimak dengan ekpresi datar ..

"Gadis itu memang pendiam, tapi tidak begitu menutup diri. Ia punya cukup teman dari asrama lain di Hogwarts, bahkan juga kalangan mereka yang kelahiran muggle yang tetap ia coba samarkan jika di depan kakaknya. Rynne memilih setapak yang berbeda dengan kakaknya." Dumbledore mengaitkan jemari yang kurus dan menopangkannya di ujung dagu.

"Apa yang memberimu keyakinan lebih ?" Severus melempar argumennya.

"Jika ku tanyakan padamu Severus, pernahkah kau mendengar Lord Voldemort menyebutkan tentang saudara yang ia punya ? Pernahkan kalangan Pelahap Maut berpendapat bahwa ada yang terdekat dengan 'Tuan'nya itu ?" Dumbledore membuka suara.

"Hanya desas-desus, tidak lebih. Aku pun tahu darimu Albus. Tapi, jika memang ia mati bagaimana mungkin kini ia bisa kembali ?" Kau juga mengatakan padaku bahwa Dark Lord tidak mati dan ia akan kembali, itulah alasan penting mengapa Putra Lily penting untuk dilindungi." Severus melepas pandangannya.

"Ah.. Betul Severus ! Sangat tepat .." Dumbledore menyambut ceria

"Dan tidakkah kau pikir bahwa teori itu sama. Jika Merynne kau katakan mati dan kemudian kini ia kembali, maka bisa dipastikan saat ini ia lebih bersemangat untuk mencari Dark Lord agar metode yang ditemukannya untuk bangkit bisa ia lakukan pada kakaknya juga ! Dengan begitu tujuannya pada Harry Potter sudah jelas menurutku !" Ada nada puas dalam argumen yang dilemparnya.

"Tebakanmu terlalu dini Severus, izinkan aku menuntaskan sejarah dua bersaudara ini" Dumbledore tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya dan Snape hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Rynne menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Hogwarts Severus, mungkin ia kembali bersama sang kakak. Tapi yang jelas aku tak pernah lagi mendengar tentang sosoknya" ujar Dumbledore "Aku kembali bertemu dengannya saat ramalan itu terungkap dan ia tak mau berbagi lebih denganku. Sampai pada saat itu, saat Lord Voldemort memburu Harry Potter dan menemui kejatuhannya, Merynne datang menemuiku tepat sesaat setelah Harry Potter aku tinggalkan di kediaman keluarga Dursley. Kau tahu ? Tak kurang dari luapan emosi yang tertahan aku temui pada dirinya. Tidak bahagia dan tidak berduka dan sangat datar, yang mengesankan bagiku adalah tentang sesalnya karena Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup itu kini harus menemui takdir yang sulit dalam hidupnya. Aku menemukan kesedihan dan simpati dalam diri seorang Merynne Riddle dan itulah titik keyakinanku Severus. Ia punya rasa kasih yang sama sekali tidak dimiliki oleh kakaknya. Untuk kau ketahui Severus akupun sempat memintanya menjadi pengganti perlindungan bagi Harry karena Minerva mengatakan keluarga Dursley adalah muglge-muggle yang buruk. Aku tahu ia bisa Severus, tapi ia menolak sembari berdalih bahwa Lord Voldemort kakaknya akan kembali dan akan lebih sulit bagi Harry Potter dalam menjani takdir hidupnya. Ia enggan dikaitkan dengan semua hal itu tapi aku mendapat fakta yang terungkap diantara kakak beradik itu."

"Fakta ?" Severus mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia.. Merynne mengungkapkan bahwa ia telah di bunuh oleh Tom, ya terbunuh oleh kutukan pembunuh kakaknya sendiri tak berapa lama setelah kelulusannya. Menarik Severus ? Dan bagaimana ia kembali aku belum mendapat jawaban tapi jelas ia tak akan mencari kembali sang kakak menurutku. Jika itu memang tujuannya maka ia bisa saja hadir kembali untuk membantu sang kakak tepat setelah kejatuhannya. Tapi ini sudah berlalu hampir tujuh tahun lamanya Severus dan mengejutkan ternyata Rynne menunjukan kepeduliannya Harry Potter, anak yang nyaris terbunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri." Dumbledore memejamkan mata lelahnya.

"Tapi Albus .. Kau menolak tindakannya tahun lalu, bukankah itu saat yang tepat untuk menjalankan tujuanmu yang sempat ditolaknya ?" Severus berujar tak sabar.

"Harus kuakui Severus bahwa banyak yang keliru dalam tindakanku. Aku merasa Rynne belum siap untuk mengambil keputusan tersebut. Tapi dengan kejadian hari ini bisa kukatakan bahwa kepercayaanku tak berkurang sedikitpun padanya. Ia mampu mengambil kesempatan itu dan aku telah mengabaikan hail penting tersebut." Dumbledore hanyut dalam pikirannya.

"Kau yakin Albus ? mungkin ini sedikit di luar yang kita bicarakan. Tak bisakah kau lihat bagaimana tampilannya kini ? sulit untuk bisa di percaya. Berapa usianya ? Sihir macam apa yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu ? Dia tidak mati bahkan tetap awet, segaris keriputpun tak ada di wajahnya ! Jika kakaknya takut akan kematian, mungkin dia juga. Malah lebih mungkin, takut akan kematian dan ketuaan." Severus meracau mengemukakan protes yang kembali tak berujung.

Dumbledore malah membalas dengan senyum jenaka...

"Harus ku akui Severus, Riddle bersaudara ini banyak menguak tabir tabir terdalam dunia sihir. Sekali lagi, kita hanya menebak, Rynne terus terang bahwa ia berbeda dengan Tom. Mungkin 'perbedaan' inilah yang menjadi penyebab mengapa Rynne tetap pada tampilan yang tak sebanding dengan usianya saat ini yang kurasa sama saat ia dibunuh oleh kakaknya. Ia tak pernah mengungkapkan hal itu lebih lanjut padaku, tapi kurasa tak akan jadi masalah jika kita mau berbagi pikiran dan pendapat dengannya. Severus, aku percaya padanya seperti kepercayaan yang kuberikan padamu. " Dumbledore menghela nafas berat.

Severus memandang foto wanita dalam liontin itu, ia cukup tak percaya dengan penjelasan yang di beri Dumbledore. Tapi mentornya itu percaya fakta akan wanita itu, sama seperti kepercayaan yang diberikan Dumbledore pada dirinya. Suatu kenyataan yang cukup menggetirkan bagi seorang Severus Snape.

"Jadi apa rencanamu Albus ?" ujar Snape.

"Kurasa cukup bijak jika kita mau berbagi hal ini dengan Rynne. Bukan tak mungkin jika perlindungannya bisa menggantikan Lily" Dumbledore mengerling pada Severus, menyadari jika raut dingin itu sedikit berubah.

"Menurutmu kita bisa ? Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa yakin dia mampu menggantikan Lily ?" Snape menatap mentornya itu.

"Kita perlu berusaha Severus, walaupun sulit usaha itu akan membuahkan hasil meski tidak memuaskan nantinya. Setidaknya kita mencoba . Tentang dia yang menggantikan Lily, kupikir kau tak lupa jika dia adalah 'adik' dari seorang penyihir yang hebat meski kejam sepanjang masa. Setidaknya ada sisi di sudut hatinya yang sama dengan Harry. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bagaimana reaksinya pada anak Potter itu. Harry juga memberi respon yang tak pernah kita sangka bukan ?" Dumbledore beralih meraih liontin dari tangan Severus.

"Meski nanti Dark Lord akan kembali dan ini semua bisa lebih meyulitkan Harry Potter ?" Severus masih menyelidik lebih jauh.

"Hal inilah yang perlu kita bicarakan lebih dengan Merynne, jangan menduga ia tak mampu Severus karena ada tabir tabir dunia sihir yang telah ia pecahkan bahkan lebih dari segala hal yang pernah aku mimpikan. Dilain sisi .. kau tahu Severus ? Dia pernah berujar menganggap aku seperti seorang ayah. Ya seorang anak perempuan yang benar benar tak terduga dalam otakku. Wanita yang menarik Severus" Dumbledore tertawa samar.

Hening sejenak...

"Yah, aku yakin kau tahu yang hal yang tepat untuk itu" Severus mengakhiri sesi argumennnya dan undur diri.

"Simpan ini Severus .." Dumbledore mengulurkan liontin itu, Severus menerimanya sembari menatap heran.

"Kenapa harus aku ?"

"Tidak jelas mengapa, tapi itu akan memberi pemahaman yang lebih bagimu jika kau mau menyimpan nya dibanding aku, Severus" Dumbledore menutup pembicaraan itu dengan senyum penuh arti.

* * *

Wwaaaw .. Bagaimana ? apa chap ini cukup menjelaskan ?

wkwkwkkkk .. maafkan penggambaran saya yang buruk -_-

RR yaak :D


	9. More Than Attention

_Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowlings_

* * *

-OoOoO-

E.N.J.O.E.Y

-OoOoO-

Harry duduk di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Matanya menerawang pada salah satu bingkai jendela terdekat di ranjangnya.

Sudah satu minggu dia berada di tempat asing yang pasti jauh dari rumah paman dan bibinya. Dia kini berada di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey, wanita yang sepertinya menjadi perawat disini memberitahu Harry bahwa ia kini ada di Hospital Wing, rumah sakit di sekolah ini. Pria berjenggot tempo hari itu adalah kepala sekolahnya, Albus Dumbledore. Sedangkan Severus Snape adalah guru ramuan di sekolah ini yang lebih pada faktanya adalah orang yang membawa Harry pergi dari Privet Drive no 4.

Harry bingung saat mengenal lingkungan barunya ini. Sihir ? Bahkan ada sekolah tentang sihir..

Anehnya Harry pun baru tahu jika dirinya adalah seorang penyihir. Uncle Vernon dan Aunt Petunia adalah keluarga terakhir yang ia miliki dan mereka tidak pernah menyinggung tentang latar belakang Harry, bagi mereka itu hal buruk jika Harry mencoba bertanya.

Harry merasa otaknya penuh sesak pertanyaan dan siapa orang yang tepat untuk menjawab ?

Esok harinya, Harry di pindahkan pada sebuah ruangan khusus atau tepatnya sebuah kamar di Hospital Wing dan ia mulai mengenal beberapa orang di dunia barunya. Madam Pomfrey yang merawatnya, Professor Dumbledore yang mengunjunginya dengan berbagai buku cerita sebagai hadiah dan seorang professor lain bernama Minerva McGonagall yang menghadiahinya sebuah boneka singa berwarna merah bergaris emas. Mereka semua baik dan ramah pada Harry.

Tapi ada sosok-sosok lain yang sebenarnya di tunggu oleh Harry kehadirannya...

Severus Snape yang membawanya kemari belum mengunjunginya kembali. Mungkin dia sibuk pikir Harry, dia kan seorang guru disini. Sosok lain yang ada di otak Harry adalah Merynne Elddire. Harry merasa aneh saat dia menyadari bahwa ia telah mengenalnya sejak 2 tahun sebelumnya, ia merasa begitu bodoh sampai lupa begitu saja tentang sosok wanita itu.

Apakah Harry telah bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu ? tapi kapan ? Harry pun tak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi yang jelas wanita itu pernah kembali dan meninggalkannya sebuah liontin yang di dalamnya ada foto mereka berdua yang mengembalikan ingatan Harry kembali tentang wanita itu. Sangat ajaib jika Harry mencoba memikirkannya, tetapi Harry belum melihat liontin itu kembali. Menurut Professor Dumbledore liontin itu sekarang dia simpan oleh Professor Snape.

Dan sore itu Madam Pomfrey mengantarkan ramuan untuk Harry..

"keadaanmu sudah jauh membaik, nak. Sekarang habiskan ramuan ini." Madam Pomfrey tersenyum sembari menyodorkan gelas piala pada Harry.

"terimakasih Ma'am" Harry menerima dan meneguk ramuannya. "ma'am bolehkah saya menanyakan sesuatu ?" Harry berujar setelah tegukan terakhirnya.

"oh tentu nak, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" Madam Pomfrey mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Harry.

"apa saya akan segera sembuh dan harus keluar dari sini ?" lirih Harry melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"itu bukan hal yang perlu kau pikirkan, tenang saja disini. Tidak baik jika kau memikirkan hal yang tidak penting" Madam Pomfrey mengelus lembut kepala Harry.

"Aku .. aku hanya berpikir bagaimana nantinya jika aku keluar dari sini. tidak mungkin aku selamanya disini bukan ma'am ? ya .. er maksudku ini kan sebuah sekolah dan jelas aku .. aku bukan murid di sini" Harry bergumam sembari menggerus halus gelas di genggamannya.

"Oh dear, aku tak tahu apakah aku orang yang tepat menyampaikan ini padamu tapi mungkin suatu saat kau akan menjadi murid disini. Semua penyihir muda akan mendapat pendidikan sihir untuk masa depan mereka. Dan percaya atau tidak menurutku kau sudah terdaftar di Hogwarts bahkan sebelum kau lahir" Madam Pomfrey berujar sangat tenang.

"Bagaimana mungkin ma'am, a-aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seorang penyihir .. a-aku tidak- eh bagaimana dengan orangtuaku ? apa mereka juga penyihir ? anda-anda tahu tentang mereka ma'am ?" mata bocah itu berbinar mengharap.

"Kelak mungkin kau akan tahu Harry" Matron itu tersenyum simpul dan mengambil gelas sisa ramuan.

"Ma'am .. apakah Professor Snape pernah berkunjung ? atau pernahkah ma'am Merynne kemari untuk mencariku ?" Harry mengungkapkan keingintahuannya sebelum wanita itu berlalu.

"Jika kau mau bertemu Professor Snape, aku mungkin bisa membantumu Harry. Tapi untuk .. ehm-Merynne aku tak tahu dia dimana. Tidurlah Harry, jangan paksa otakmu." Madam Pomfrey menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

.

.

Severus Snape tengah memandang seekor burung hantu di ruangannya, burung itu beruhu rendah seraya mengangkat kakinya yang terikat perkamen, itu sebuah surat. Bukan surat balasan tapi surat yang dikirimkan oleh Severus berkali kali, dan aneh surat itu kembali pada si empunya. Lebih dari belasan burung hantu digunakannya untuk mengirim surat itu, tapi hasilnya sama, gagal dikirim oleh si burung hantu dan kembali berpulang padanya.

Severus mulai bosan dengan kepulangan si burung hantu dalam kegagalan misinya mengirim surat. Sejauh apa dan dimana keberadaan wanita itu sampai tak bisa terdeteksi dengan jalan apapun dari dunia sihir ?

Arabella Figg pun mengatakan bahwa Merynne tak pernah lagi terlihat semenjak peristiwa penjemputan anak Potter itu. Dumbledore tampaknya juga menelan kecewa dengan kegagalan menemukan keberadaan wanita itu.

.

.

"Apa kita menyerah ?" Severus melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Dumbledore di suatu kesempatan.

Jujur saja sangat bodoh jika mengingat usaha kirim-berkirim-surat-tak-sampai-ini, serasa berkirim kabar pada orang mati saja ...

"hanya butuh waktu dan kesabaran saja Severus. Kesempingkan dulu kenyataan bahwa kita gagal menemukannya. Kau tahu, ada yang menunggu-nunggu kehadiranmu ? Harry menanyakanmu saat terakhir kali aku datang mengunjunginya" Dumbledore melempar senyum jenaka. "Anak itu juga mulai bertanya perihal dirinya sendiri, jelas tak banyak penjelasan yang ia terima dari Dursley" lanjutnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberitahunya" Severus membalas.

"oh .. ya jelas. Tapi tidak sekarang tentunya" Dumbledore tersenyum.

Severus tak bergeming mendengar ucapan kepala sekolah itu.

"aku mulai berpikir Severus, jika Rynne belum bisa ditemukan mengapa kita tak mencari sosok lain bagi Harry untuk sementara ini ?" Dumbledore menatap mata hitam Snape.

"ya. Hogwarts tempat yang aman bukan ? ada Minerva atau Poppy yang bisa mengurus Potter." Severus membuang muka dari tatapan sang mentor.

"bukan. Yang kumaksud di sini adalah sosok yang punya kedekatan khusus pada Harry" tandas Dumbledore.

"siapa ?" Severus membalas

"kau. Kau yang kumaksud Severus." Dumbledore tersenyum, mantap.

"kita punya kesepakatan Dumbledore. Kau tak akan mengungkap sisi baik apapun dari ku pada anak itu" rahang Snape mengeras saat maksud mentornya itu ia cerna.

"ah ya, terimakasih untuk mengingatku Severus. tapi jika aku tak salah menduga, anak itu tampak lebih tenang saat kau ada , terlebih saat waktu itu bukan ?" Dumbledore melempar argumennya sembari berbalik.

"tapi dia juga tenang saat mulai mengenal kau, Minerva dan Poppy. Jangan beralibi Albus !" Snape sedikit geram dalam nadanya.

"bukankah dia anak Lily ? dan apa tujuanmu sekarang Severus ?" Dumbledore menajamkan ungkapannya.

"tapi cara yang akan ku tempuh berbeda Albus ! jangan coba menyadarkanku tentang tujuanku, karena aku sepenuhnya sadar !" Snape meninggalkan Dumbledore yang berdiri membelakanginya.

.

.

Ini awal pekan setelah 2 minggu berlalu dan Harry masih terisolasi di Hospital Wings. Dia mulai bosan, sesekali dia mencuri kesempatan untuk keluar. Tak sampai jauh, hanya sebatas meja kerja Madam Pomfrey agar ia bisa sekedar melepas bosannya.

Sesekali ia mendapat kunjungan dari Profesor McGonagall dan Profesor Dumbledore, mereka mau mengobrol untuk beberapa saat dengan Harry. Tapi untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Harry tentang dirinya, orang tuanya dan tak tertinggal sosok Merynne, maka McGonagall hanya memberi senyum simpul dan Dumbledore mengatakan semua ada waktunya.

Harry tidak mendesak tapi luapan ingin tahu itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Di balik ritualnya memandang hamparan pohon hijau yang luas pada salah satu jendela, Harry berpikir mungkin Severus Snape orang yang tepat untuk jawaban pertanyaannya yang membuncah. Mengingat orang itulah yang datang menjemputnya dari keluarga Dursley dan saat ini tengah menyimpan liontin Merynne.

Sore beranjak, sinar matahari hampir tenggelam di ruangan itu.

"Madam Pomfrey .. apakah anda sibuk ?" Harry mencoba mendekati meja healer Hogwarts itu.

"Ya .. sudah gelap Harry. Mungkin waktunya makam malam" Matron itu menggulung perkamen dan menutup botol tinta.

"maafkan aku sebelumnya.. tapi .. tapi bagaimana janjimu waktu itu ma'am ? tentang membantuku menemui Professor Snape ?" gumam Harry di kesempatan ia dekat dengan matron Hogwarts itu.

"sudah ku sampaikan dear, tapi tampaknya Professor Snape sibuk. Ini minggu-minggu ujian di Hogwarts." Madam Pomfrey berpaling menatap Harry yang bertopang dagu di depan mejanya.

"uhmm .. terimakasih ma'am .." gumam Harry kecewa.

"kau tahu, cemberut itu membuat anak seusiamu tua lebih cepat" Madam Pomfrey menepuk lambat pundak Harry.

Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian percakapan singkat itu buyar ..

"Madam Pomfrey… tolong .. tolong aku butuh bantuan.. "teriakan terdengar dari koridor depan Hospital Wing.

"Harry kembali ke kamarmu. Aku ada pekerjaan dan tolong berhenti cemberut !" Madam Pomfrey setengah mendorong Harry kembali ke kamarnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki kurus berjubah hitam dengan rambut pirang kotor tampak berlari menemani anak laki-laki lain yang lebih gemuk dan berambut tipis memasuki ruangan rumah sakit itu. Harry mengintip dari celah pintu kamar yang sedikit di bukanya. Anak lelaki gemuk itu tampak parah, wajahnya penuh bisul meletus yang mengeluarkan nanah dan giginya lebih mengerikan karena membesar entah berapa kali lipat ukuran normal. Harry berjengit melihat pasien Madam Pomfrey itu.

"kenapa ? kenapa dia ? oh Merlin ! apa yang murid-murid ini pikirkan ?! bahkan seperti ujian itu tidak cukup untuk membuat kalian sedikit tenang !" Madam Pomfrey mendorong si bocah gemuk pada sebuah kursi. Dan mulai merecoki lemari obatnya.

"rapalan mantera ma'am. Anak asrama Slytherin merapal matera padanya saat kami keluar dari kelas ramuan bawah tanah. Professor Snape menyuruhku mengantarnya kemari." Terang si bocah kurus sambil mencoba menghindar dari letupan letupan bisul temannya.

"siapapun itu dia harus mendapat potongan point ! sekalipun dia di Slytherin dengan Professor Snape kepala Asramanya." Tandas Madam Pomfrey yang mulai merecoki si anak gemuk.

Harry termenung mendengar percakapan itu. Professor Snape di ruangan ramuan bawah tanah...

Disitulah Harry bisa menemui orang yang dicarinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa sampai di sana ? Harry tak pernah berkeliling kastil ini sebelumnya, lagipula kini sudah beranjak malam bagaimana jika di luar gelap dan bisa saja Harry tersesat.

Entah kenekatan atau keberanian apa yang timbul dari bocah itu. Yang terpikir olehnya ia harus bertemu dengan orang bernama Severus Snape. Sepersekian detik otak Harry masih mencerna gagasan yang baru saja timbul.

Madam Pomfrey masih sibuk dengan pasiennya, murid yang mengantarkan temannya tadi telah berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah sakit. Harry masih mengamati situasi di ruangan utama Hospital Wings

Dan saatnya tiba.. Dengan gesit Harry merayap berjongkok dan menyelinap keluar rumah sakit itu saat Madam Pomfrey sibuk dengan ramuan di salah satu sudut.

Benar saja, di luar sudah gelap dan koridor koridor panjang kini menyambut Harry. Bocah itu terus berjalan atau setengah berlari pada lorong lorong tak dikenalinya. Bagaimana caranya agar bisa sampai di ruangan bawah tanah batin Harry. Tapi ia terus berlari meninggalkan Hospital Wing dibelakangnya.

.

.

Aula besar tengah gaduh dengan para siswa Hogwarts yang sedang menikmati makan malam. Para guru tampak berjejer pada meja tinggi paling depan. Dumbledore duduk di tengah barisan itu di temani Minerva McGonagall di salah satu sisi dan Severus Snape di sisi lainnya. Severus mengakhiri ritual makan malam itu dengan segelas jus labu. Piala berisi jus labu terangkat dan berputar pelan dalam genggamannya. Sesi makan malam ini belum berakhir, hidangan penutup yang biasanya manis-manis masih menunggu giliran untuk di hidangkan.

Rutinitas akademik di sekolah ini sedang padat-padatnya. Mengoreksi ujian dan esai dari para murid menyita waktunya. Apa lagi dengan kelakuan para siswa yang terkesan kepala batu atau mungkin kepala mereka memang tak ada isinya, Merlin ! Kejadian petang tadi mucul sekenanya di kepala potion master itu saat seorang siswa gemuk tanpa kikuk memasuki aula itu. Dan salah satu siswa dari asramanya menerima detensi akibat rapalan mantera konyol yang bahkan dilakukannya di koridor ruangan kelas Severus. Sejenak Severus mengalihkan perhatian pada jus labunya kembali.

Minerva McGonagall beralih pandang pada pintu di belakang meja tinggi yang berderak terbuka, memunculkan Madam Pomfrey. Tidak ada yang salah karena pintu itu memang akses khusus bagi para guru dan staff menuju Great Hall, yang tampak agak janggal justru Matron Hogwart itu sendiri. Raut wajahnya tampak cemas penuh kekhawatiran. Matanya bertemu dengan McGonagall yang menjadikannya langsung menyerbu ke arah sang Professor Transfigurasi itu.

Madam Pomfrey setengah berbisik diantara Dumbledore dan McGonagall

"Harry tak ada di kamarnya. Mungkin dia menyelinap saat aku tengah lengah merawat murid lain. aku sudah mencoba mencarinya tapi tak bisa ku temukan. Dia terus menanyakan Severus, ku rasa dia keluar untuk hal itu." Madam Pomfrey sedikit gemetar saat menyampaikan berita itu. Dumbledore menoleh pada McGonagall dan beralih pada Severus yang sedari tadi turut mencuri dengar bisikan rendah itu.

"dia bisa berada dimana saja. Minerva bisakah kau bantu Poppy ?" Dumbledore beralih pada McGonagall yang langsung menggangguk setuju. Severus sendiri sudah setengah berdiri hendak melangkah walau tak ada instruksi baginya tentang hal yang baru ia dengar.

Gaduh masih berlangsung, tak banyak yang melihat reaksi ketiga sosok yang bergegas melangkah di meja tinggi para guru.

Segelintir siswa dan beberapa guru menoleh mengikuti sosok yang bergerak tersebut.

Aula berangsur hening saat seracauan umpatan,teriakan dan jeritan terdengar dari koridor depan Great Hall. Menyadari sesuatu, Severus melangkah setengah berlari menuju pintu depan Aula, diikuti Madam Pomfrey dan McGonagall bahkan Dumbledore.

Pintu besar itu tiba tiba terbuka menjeblak dan seorang anak laki-laki dengan kacamata bundar dan rambut hitam awut awutan berlari menjerit ke dalam Aula itu, berlawan arah dengan 4 sosok dari meja tinggi. Pandangannya sesekali menoleh kebelakang seolah tengah di kejar dan tiba tiba Flitch, penjaga sekolah sihir itu masuk dengan makian tak jelas

"kau-penyusup kecil-siapa kau-jangan lariiii… berani beraninya kau .. ! aah Profesor .. tahan dia professor Snape" racauan Flitch bergema di sepajang jalannya saat melihat Snape yang datang di lawan arah.

Si bocah yang menjerit menoleh ke depan dan terlambat ketika tubuhnya bertumbuk dengan Severus yang datang di lain arah. Si bocah jatuh terduduk, keringat membanjir di tubuhnya, poni menutupi dahinya dan segores luka tersembunyi cukup aman di balik rambutnya yang lengket karena keringat.

Severus sedikit lega karena luka itu samar tak terlihat. Nafas Harry memburu, matanya mendongak menatap sosok di hadapannya. Severus maju, merengkuh dan menggendong bocah itu, karena para siswa mulai gaduh dan menghambur dari meja untuk mencari sumber jeritan yang memecah aula.

"diam !" desis Severus di telinga bocah dalam gendongannya. Harry gemetar, lengan kecilnya melingkar pada leher pria itu, wajahnya terbenam dalam bahu kokoh yang menopangnya.

Ratusan pasang mata menatap pada satu titik di tengah Aula besar itu. Riuh rendah kicauan siswa sekolah itu bergaung mengungkapkan keingintahuan plus keheranan yang besar. Severus Snape, guru ramuan mereka yang terkenal sadis plus wajah sedingin es kini tengah berdiri menggendong seorang anak kecil, sungguh pemandangan terlangka bahkan termustahil mungkin. Tapi siapa bocah itu ? mungkin itulah pertanyaan besar yang muncul di otak para siswa sekolah sihir tersebut.

"kalian bisa kembali ke meja asrama masing-masing, dan Flitch anak ini bukan penyusup ! dia pasien Madam Pomfrey dan lebih ku hargai jika teriakanmu bisa kau simpan untuk hal yang lebih di perlukan !" McGonagall melempar pandangan tajam dan kumpulan siswa kini berbuu-buuu ria kembali ke meja seraya memandang squib penjaga sekolah itu. Filtch merengut dengan racauan tak jelas.

"Kau bisa kembali bersama Severus dan tolong pastikan anak ini kau jaga dengan baik Poppy ! tidak baik jika dia disini" Dumbledore maju dan memberi isyarat pada Severus yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan aula besar.

.

.

Harry diam, dia tahu kini ruangan besar tadi sudah jauh di tinggalkannya. Tak ada kebisingan baabiibuu atau teriakan penyusup, tapi dia lebih memilih diam tanpa mengendurkan pelukannya di bahu Severus. Mungkinkah aku akan dimarahi dan dikembalikan pada keluarga Dursley karena ini, setengah membatin Harry mulai terisak dalam pelukan Severus.

Harry kembali memikirkan kenekatan yang dilakukannya, saat ia terus berlari menyusuri lorong, menapaki tangga dalam kastil luas yang belum di kenalinya tapi ruang bawah tanah tak kunjung ia temukan. Seekor kucing mengeong keras membuatnya serta merta menjerit ketakutan dan langkah kaki yang diseret mendekatinya.

Seoarang lelaki berambut panjang tipis dan berwajah mengerikan menyerbu ke arah Harry...

Raungan lelaki itu menggelegar dan mengejar Harry yang berlari sekuat yang ia mampu. Tak satupun hal mampu dipikirkan Harry, ia hanya terus berlari dari kejaran lelaki itu, gelegar makian lelaki itu membuat Harry gemetar tapi ia terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya pintu besar itu ia temukan. Ruangan didalamnya terang dan tanpa pikir panjang Harry berlari seakan menembus pintu itu yang secara ajaib terbuka begitu saja dan pada akhirnya mempertemukannya dengan orang yang ingin ia temui, Severus Snape.

Mata Harry mulai terasa panas dan dadanya penuh sesak nafas tertahan. Harry belum memikirkan akhir kenekatannya. Ia memang bertemu dengan Snape tetapi mungkin saat ini ia sudah di anggap sebagai anak nakal atau pembuat onar. Harry merutuki diri sendiri dalam diam.

"apa yang kau pikirkan sampai bertindak bodoh Potter ? " Severus menurunkan bocah itu pada salah satu ranjang Hospital Wing, nada dingin penuh terdengar disina

Harry terkesiap mendengar ucapan bernada dingin itu.

"ma-maafkan aku sir, a-aa-aku.. aku h-hanyaa i-ingin .." Harry merangkai kata diantara isaknya sambil menunduk menatap lututnya sendiri.

"apapun itu aku mau kau tinggal disini, jangan bertindak bodoh ! jika kau bertindak tanpa berpikir lagi, akupun tak akan berpikir lagi untuk .."Severus merendahkan suaranya tapi kata kata itu mendadak terputus karena Harry telah melompat turun dan kini berlutut di kakinya, tangis bocah itu pecah dan isaknya tak lagi tertahan.

"tidak sir, tidaak .. aku-aku tak mau kembali pada keluarga Dursley, aku takut.. aku-aku hanya,,, maafkan aku.. maafkan .." Harry menangis sejadinya sembari bersimpuh memeluk sepasang kaki di hadapannya, bocah itu mendongak dengan mata tergenang air mata yang tumpah di pipinya yang memerah. Oh kembali kepada Dursley lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk manapun bagi Harry.

Snape bergeming, hatinya luruh menatap bocah yang merosot di lantai itu ..

"kau .. bukan itu maksudku ! ayo .." Severus melepas lengan Harry, membantunya berdiri dan membawa si bocah ke kamar.

Madam Pomfrey tersenyum samar sembari mengangguk ke arah Severus.

"maafkan aku sir, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku menyesal, tolong jangan kembalikan aku .." Harry membenamkan wajah pada telapak tangan saat Severus mendorongnya duduk di kasur.

"tidakkah terpikir olehmu jika tindakan tadi berbahaya ? bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terlintas di otakmu, kau kabur dan membuat orang panik !" Severus mengontrol emosi saat menatapi bocah itu.

Harry diam .. tubuhnya sesekali berguncang halus menahan tangisnya. Ia membenamkan wajah pada telapak tangan mungilnya seakan berharap terlumat habis dan menghilang dari hadapan Severus.

Severus menarik lembut jemari kecil Harry, membawa sisi wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan emerald yang memburam itu.

"tidak ada yang akan mengembalikanmu ke sana, tak akan ada yang membiarkan hal itu. Percayalah, kau akan di rawat oleh orang yang lebih tepat !" Severus mengusap pelan air mata di pipi itu.

"benarkah sir ?" Harry bergumam, mendongak pelan sembari meremas celana di atas lututnya.

"diam dan dengarkan aku !" Severus menarik lepas tangan Harry, menatap wajah mungil tersebut.

Pipi anak itu memerah sama dengan hidungnya dan matanya bengkak, mata itu...

"Apapun alasanmu aku tidak akan berbohong jika sikapmu mengecewakan !" Severus menyipitkan mata pada kelopak sayu di hadapannya.

Harry hanya diam, menatap buram lewat bola mata hijaunya membuat Severus bernafas berat, tidak tega.

"berjanjilah tidak akan berbuat bodoh ! Kau belum makan malam ?" lanjutnya

"belum sir , tapi .. saya tidak lapar" Harry meremas jemarinya seraya menunduk menghindari tatapan lawan bicaranya.

"Madam Pomfrey bilang kau ingin bertemu denganku, jika kau terus menutupi apa yang kau rasakan, terutama rasa laparmu saat ini, jangan harap kau akan punya kesempatan bicara denganku lagi !" Severus menatap serius sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Harry mendongak, bola matanya sirat kekagetan tapi hatinya ciut .. "Kau sungguh bodoh Harry" batinnya

"Sudahlah Severus biarkan ia tenang" suara dalam terdengar di ambang pintu, Dumbledore berdiri dengan senyum

Severus dan Harry menolah hampir bersamaan saat Madam Pomfrey datang dengan nampan makanan

"habiskan Harry ! ada ramuan yang harus kau minum dan setelah itu tidurlah" Madam Pomfrey menempatkan nampan makan itu pada sebuah meja di sebelah ranjang dan berlalu keluar

Harry kaku di tempatnya, gerakan yang terbentuk hanyalah tangan mungilnya yang meremas seprai.

"Jangan hiraukan yang dikatakan Profesor Snape Harry .. Habiskan makananmu setelah itu kau butuh istirahat, aku rasa Profesor Snape tidak marah padamu" Dumbledore maju mengusap pelan sisi wajah Harry " malah kukira Profesor Snape akan menemanimu untuk beberapa saat, nah .. selamat makan dan selamat malam Harry"

Harry tersenyum canggung "selamat malam Profesor" balasnya.

Severus memutar mata saat Dumbledore melempar senyum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Harry masih memandangi ambang pintu saat Severus beralih menoleh padanya.

"apa yang kau tunggu ?" Severus mendelik pada nampan di meja.

Gugup Harry meraih nampan itu, sedikit bergetar, sedikit oleng tapi ada tangan lain yang membantunya, Severus membantu nampan itu sampai di pangkuan Harry.

Di bawah tatapan diam tanpa ekspresi Severus, Harry menghabiskan makan malamnya.

dan nampan itu kosong ..

"Poppy akan mengantar ramuan untukmu .. nah sekarang tidurlah" Severus beranjak dari posisinya.

"sir, maafkan aku.. tapi-jika aku tak akan kembali pada keluarga Dursley, siapa orang yang akan mau menerimaku ? hanya mereka keluarga saya.. dan-dan aku hanya beban, begitulah kata Aunt Petunia" lirih Harry bergumam.

"kita bahas lain waktu, sekarang tidurlah !" Severus kini bangkit berdiri di sisi Harry.

Bocah itu mendongak menatap manik gelap lawan bicara ..

Severus mendorong Harry untuk berbaring, "jangan berpikir untuk yang terburuk ! kau tahu, aku akan akan menyerahkanmu pada orang yang tepat. Kau bisa pegang janjiku, tapi untuk sementara waktu kau tinggal disini. Di Hogwarts" Severus mengangsurkan selimut hingga pundak anak itu.

"terimakasih sir" senyum simpul muncul di wajah sendunya

"tidurlah !" perintah Severus sembari mulai melangkah meninggalkan Harry.

"sir,.." Severus berbalik memadang bocah lelaki itu "maukah anda sesekali mengunjungiku kemari ?" ada harapan dalam ungkapan itu.

Berpikir sejenak, Severus tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk ..

"dan .. maukah anda membawa serta liontin itu sir ?" harapan itu kini menjalar dalam tiap inci tubuh Harry.

"Ya, dan sekarang tidurlah !" ucapan itu cukup mengembangkan senyum Harry d

"Selamat malam sir"..

"Selamat malam Harry" ..

dan pintu itu tertutup...

-OoOoO-

* * *

jeda nulisnya panjang sekali .. but this finish :)

Reviews please ^_^ ..


	10. The Choice

_Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowlings_

* * *

-OoOoO-

E.N.J.O.E.Y

-OoOoO-

Malam itu Severus Snape merenung. Haruskah aku ?

Setengah membatin Severus membayangkan Harry. Anak itu sama sekali tak memiliki sifat seorang James Potter, kecuali tindakan Griffindiotnya tadi. Lain dari itu malah menampilkan sosok Lily bagi Severus. Sosok polos, sirat mata hijaunya, mata Lily ...

"Lils, ku harap kau mau memaafkanku lewat jalan yang kupilih" Severus bergumam sembari membenamkan wajah pada telapak tangannya.

.

.

Ketukan pintu terdengar di ruangan Dumbledore, "masuk" kepala sekolah itu berujar.

Severus melangkah menemui atasan sekaligus mentornya itu.

"Nah ada kabar yang akan kau sampaikan Severus ?" Dumbledore tersenyum sembari mempersilahkan koleganya itu duduk.

"ini tentang Potter" Ujar Severus .

"Yaa .. kita belum menemukan titik terang tentang Merynne Riddle. Kenalanku di kementrianpun tak memungkinkan untuk bisa menerima Harry,Severus. Keluarga Weasley punya terlalu banyak anak, aku tidak yakin dengan keluarga penyihir yang lain. Bagimanapun bicara tentang Harry Potter sama artinya dengan perlindungan ekstra, kau tahu apa yang dibawa anak itu bersama takdirnya." Dumbledore menatap lekat stafnya tersebut.

"Aku bersedia mengasuh Potter. Dengan beberapa syarat." Sedatar mungkin Severus melempar ucapannya.

Dumbledore tersenyum samar "Sebutkan kalau begitu" lanjutnya.

"Aku tak mau ada yang tahu jika aku merawat Harry Potter. Jika kementrian harus mengetahui, aku ingin itu adalah orang yang tepat. Kau tentu mengerti Albus." Severus memandang tajam Dumbledore.

"Kau memilih itu ?" Dumbledore membalas tenang.

"Tidak peduli pandangan orang. Aku paham dengan pilihanku" Severus membuang muka

"Tidak bisa tidak ku akui bahwa aku senang mendengar ini Severus, aku yakin Harry pun akan senang. Nah jika itu keputusanmu biar aku yang mengurus keperluan di kementrian. Apa rencanamu Severus ?" Dumbledore beralih pada Fawkes si phoenix.

"Aku punya pikiran untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, setidaknya hingga awal tahun ajaran berikutnya. Tidak masalah bukan jika kita tetap mencoba mencari wanita itu ? Jika tidak, mungkin ada rencana lainnya setelah ini" Severus berujar datar.

"Aku setuju. Semoga kau menjadi wali yang baik bagi Harry" Dumbledore terseyum menepuk pelan pundak mantan muridnya itu.

Severus undur diri untuk kembali mengajar, ia punya rencana untuk sore ini...

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai meninggi dan menyusup lewat jendela di Hogwarts. Seberkas cahaya timbul terang pada salah satu kamar Hospital Wings.

Harry membuka matanya, agak berat dan susah karena matanya itu kini cukup bengkak. Perlahan ia duduk, mengusap wajahnya dan sedikit menggeliat. Ingatannya mulai berkumpul dan ia sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur.

Mata hijau itu kini beralih pada jendela di sisi kamar, sedikit merenung ia memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Sebersit sesal masih bergelayut dalam otaknya saat kebodohan itu kembali ia sadari, tetapi seiring nafas ingatan yang lain membuatnya sedikit lega. Severus Snape mau mengunjunginya, bahkan juga dengan liontin itu.

"Sudah bangun Harry ? kau agak pucat" Madam Pomfrey masuk dan sejenak memandanginya.

"Aku baik baik saja ma'am .. malah terasa lebih baik" Harry bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Yah itu bisa kulihat. Apa kau berpikir dengan kabur tadi malam bisa membuat kau lebih baik dan sehat ?" Matron itu tampak serius menatap Harry.

"Maafkan saya ma'am. Saya tahu saya bodoh bertindak begitu" Harry menunduk.

"Baik. Kalau begitu tetaplah disini. Sekarang bersiaplah Harry, kau harus sarapan." Madam Pomfrey mengusap pelan rambut berantakan Harry dan bocah itu mendongak tersenyum.

"terimakasih Ma'am" Harry membalas.

Harry menghabiskan sebagian besar hari di kamarnya. Jauh di luar sana ia melihat hamparan hutan hijau. Dan hari beranjak sore, Madam Pomfrey sibuk di meja kerjanya. Tak ada teman bicara, Harry hanya di temani sang boneka singa dan buku-buku ceritanya. Harry duduk bersila di ranjangnya sembari membuat garis garis hayalan dengan jarinya di seprai dan menerawang jauh, salah satunya tentang siapa yang akan merawatnya kelak.

Sejujurnya Harry tidak tahu mengapa ia punya jalan hidup rumit. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana orangtuanya, kenapa ia harus bersama paman dan bibinya dan sekarang ada dunia baru yang harus ia terima. Dunia dimana ia kini berada di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts dan orang orang baru dalam hidupnya. Jadi bagaimana dengan kelanjutan hidupnya ? Jika ia memang akan diberikan pada orang yang tepat , siapakah orang itu ? Harry tak mau menaruh harapan yang lebih dalam hatinya karena ia takut jika nantinya harus kecewa.

Pintu kamar Harry terbuka dan bocah itu menoleh, mendapati sosok berjubah hitam di ambangnya.

"Halo sir ! Apa kabar ?" Harry senyum lebar menatap Severus dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Poppy bilang kau sedikit demam" Severus menarik sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidur Harry.

"Tidak sir, aku tak apa. Hanya saja sedikit bosan." Harry cemberut.

Severus sejenak tersenyum seraya membawa sebuah kalung dengan liontin segilima keluar dari balik jubah hitamnya dan mengulurkannya pada Harry.

Senyum bocah itu tergelar saat ia menerima liontin tersebut.

"Apa yang membuat mu begitu senang?" Severus sedikit heran dengan wajah Harry yang tampak begitu gembira.

"Ma'am Rynne pernah menolongku sir, dia .. dia baik padaku" Harry tersenyum malu saat ungkapan itu ia utarakan.

"Baik ? Seperti apa dia padamu ?" Severus menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Saat itu ma'am Rynne membantuku sir, dia datang menolongku saat.. saat aku diusir oleh Aunt Petunia" Harry berpaling menatap Severus "Dia membawaku pergi sir, ke rumahnya dan dia merawatku, tapi .." Harry buru buru berpaling menghindar di tatapan itu.

"Tapi ?" Severus menyelidik .

"Tapi aku baru bisa mengingatnya kembali setelah .. setelah aku menerima liontin ini sir, sebelum itu... aku tak pernah mengingat siapa dia" Harry berucap lirih

Snape mengerutkan dahi menanggapi ucapan Harry.

"Aku.. aku tidak mengerti, hanya saja dia .. dia baik saja menurutku.." tatapan sendu bocah itu beralih memandang sisi dalam liontin yang terisi potret di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu jika kukatakan bahwa aku berpikir dia orang yang akan merawatmu ?" Severus membalas.

Harry mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut tak percaya.

"Apa itu benar sir ? aku .. aku" Harry merangkai kata tanggapannya.

"Ya .. aku dan Dumbledore setidaknya punya pikiran yang sama. Sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu sekarang dia ada dimana. Jadi kau tidak mungkin dalam perawatannya untuk saat ini."

Harry kembali menunduk, kecewa ...

"Apakah anda mengenal dia, sir ? Bisakah anda ceritakan padaku tentang dia ?"

"aku tak begitu mengenalnya. Dumbledore yang lebih mengenalnya. Dia sama seperti kita, dia juga seorang penyihir." Severus mencoba menerangkan.

"Dia juga penyihir ? Apa .. apa menurut anda dia orang baik sir ?"

"Ya setidaknya kita bisa menilai dia begitu dari sikapnya padamu.." Severus mengangkat bahu sembari menatap Harry. "Kau bersedia di asuh olehnya ?"

"aku .. tak tahu sir. Maksudku aku nyaman saat ma'am Rynne bersamaku waktu itu, dia menolongku ! sama seperti anda menjemputku dari paman dan bibi" Harry bergumam lirih.

"Bisa dimengerti. Menurut madam Pomfrey kau sudah pulih dengan arti kau sudah bisa keluar dari sini" Severus menanggapi.

"Lalu kemana aku akan pergi sir ?" Harry melempar pandangan cemas pada lawan bicaranya.

"Pada tempat dan orang yang tepat" ujar Severus.

"Apa maksud anda Ma'am Rynne sir ? tapi anda mengatakan tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang." Harry berujar dengan tatapan bertanya dan cemas.

"Kau akan ikut dengan ku. Tapi jika kau tidak ingin, tak ada paksaan" balas Severus tenang.

Emerald itu membulat diliputi harapan, "Benarkah sir ? aku.. aku mau !" Harry berujar dengan tiap kegembiraan didalamnya dan tersenyum malu saat sadar ia setengah berteriak.

"Bagus, tapi sebelum itu aku punya syarat" Severus bergumam serius.

Harry terdiam ..

"Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berat, aku hanya ingin kau tidak membicarakan hal ini pada orang lain. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu bahwa kini kau berada dalam pengasuhanku kecuali Albus Dumbledore. Kau paham ?" Severus menatap Harry lekat.

"Aku mengerti sir, tapi kenapa ?" Harry memberi tatapan bertanya.

"Untuk sekarang cukup itu yang perlu kau pahami dan sekarang berkemas, aku menunggumu segera. Aku perlu bicara dengan Poppy sebelum kita pergi" Severus bangkit berdiri sembari menjentikan tongkatnya dan sebuah tas mucul di udara.

"Baik sir" Harry melompat dari ranjangnya dan segera mengumpulkan setiap barang ia punya pada tas barunya.

Severus menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan Madam Pomfrey bergegas menemuinya.

"Baik sekali kau mau datang Severus, dia sering menanyakanmu" sang matron berujar.

"Kau menjaganya dengan baik Poppy, dia sudah pulih bukan ? Ini sudah akhir semester dan dia harus segera kembali" Profesor ramuan itu menanggapi.

"Ya dia sudah pulih, yang paling dibutuhkannya adalah kasih sayang dan perhatian, siapa yang akan merawatnya Severus ? Maksudku, dia anak yang .."

"Albus punya rencana Poppy, dia pasti tahu" potong Severus diikuti oleh langkah Harry yang terdengar mendekat.

Severus menoleh "Kau siap ?" ujarnya seraya menatap bocah itu menurunkan tas yang dijinjingnya.

"Ya sir" Harry menanggapi dan beralih pada sang matron yang selama ini menjaganya.

"Ah ya, tunggu sebentar Harry" Madam Pomfrey bergegas melangkah ke kantornya dan kembali dengan membawa sepasang pakaian.. kemeja biru dengan celana bermuda gelap dari Merynne membuat Harry tersenyum menerimanya.

"Terimakasih ma'am selama ini sudah mau menjagaku. Kau dokter hebat yang pernah kutemui" Harry meraih sebelah tangan Madam Pomfrey

"Dokter ? ah ya aku mengerti maksudmu" matron itu berlutut membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan anak itu "berjanjilah kau akan jadi anak baik jika nanti kita berjumpa lagi" Healer itu berujar serak

"Ya ma'am, aku berjanji. Terimakasih madam Pomfrey" Harry memeluk matron Hogwarts yang matanya mulai berkaca tersebut.

"Sama-sama nak. aku akan merindukanmu" Pomina Pomfrey berujar tulus mengusap punggung mungil itu.

Harry melepas pelukannya dan menyiapkan tasnya, sesaat kemudian tas tersebut hilang ketika Severus menjentikan tongkatnya.

"Kami pergi Poppy. Terimakasih" Severus melangkah diikuti Harry yang melambaikan tangan pada sang matron.

.

.

Severus membawa Harry lebih dekat ke sisinya saat berjalan, kastil nyaris sepi mengingat siswa yang saat ini sedang menikmati makan malam di Great Hall. Harry terus mengimbangi langkah dari Severus, menuju ruangan profesor ramuan tersebut yang ternyata ada di bagian bawah tanah. Lorong gelap dan dingin itu berakhir pada pada pintu kayu yang besar dan mengayun terbuka saat mereka melangkah mendekat. Harry kembali teringat akan petualangan kecilnya saat berusaha mencari Snape, membuat sedikit bergidik jika mengingat akhirnya.

Harry masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti Severus. Di ruangan depan yang berbentuk persegi itu ada satu set meja kerja, sebuah sofa panjang, kursi berlengan tunggal dan rak buku yang padat, Harry melihat ada dua lorong menuju bagian ruangan lain dan dua pintu kamar di sisi lain. Ruangan itu memiliki penerangan yang minim karena perapiannya tidak menyala, tetapi nuansa hijau lebih banyak tergambar. Harry masih bertukar pandangan pada ruangan tersebut saat Severus menjentikan tongkatnya sehingga perapian menyala menyebarkan kehangatan.

Harry melihat tas yang dikemasinya di Hospital Wings telah berada di atas sofa dan ia berbalik menatap Severus yang meraih tas tersebut sembari membawanya pada salah satu pintu kamar, Harry mengikutinya.

"Ini kamarmu dan di sebelahnya kamar saya, kamar mandi sudah ada di dalam kamarmu" Severus menerangkan tetapi dahinya berkerut melihat mata Harry yang membulat sempurna .

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu ?" Severus menatap selidik

"Aku punya kamar sir ?" ada sirat tak percaya disana

"Tentu ! aku tidak punya lemari bawah tangga dan aku tak tertarik mengikuti cara paman dan bibimu" Severus membalas datar membuat Harry sedikit tersipu.

"Lorong itu menuju ke dapur dan yang satunya lab pribadiku, aku tidak mau kau masuk kesana tanpa izin karena akan berbahaya jika tanpa pengawasanku. Kau paham ?" Severus menatap emerald yang berbinar itu.

"Ya sir. aku mengerti" Harry membalas tersenyum

"Ayo masuk" ujar Severus sembari membuka pintu kamar Harry, didalamnya ada sebuah ranjang ukuran anak, lemari pakaian dan rak serta meja kerja. Lantainya dilapisi permadani hijau dan wallpaper dindingnya berwarna perak dan hijau.

"Kau suka ?" Severus memandang wajah mungil yang masih melongo disampingnya.

"Ini .. ini sangat bagus sir" Harry membalas masih menatapi kamar barunya.

Severus melangkah masuk dan meninggalkan tas Harry di atas ranjang, bocah itu mengikutinya sembari mengeluarkan liontin berat dari saku celana jeansnya dan menaruhnya di sisi tas tersebut.

"Liontin itu akan kusimpan dan sekarang tata barangmu disini, kita akan makan malam" Severus menerangkan dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Baik sir" Harry bersemangat dengan kamar barunya, hingga akhirnya selesai dan ia keluar menyusul untuk makan malam yang telah terhidang.

"Duduk" perintah Severus yang telah lebih ambil tempat di sisi meja kerjanya "disini tidak ada meja makan karena biasanya semua staff makan di Great Hall" lanjutnya.

Harry mengambil tempat di seberang pria itu dan mereka menyelesaikan makan malam dalam diam. Setelah puding coklat Harry habis semua piring lenyap. Harry beralih menatap Severus di hadapannya dan pria itu balas menatapnya.

"Kau masih butuh beberapa barang lain, kita cari waktu yang tepat" kata Severus.

"Tapi bagaimana aku membayarnya sir ? aku bisa bekerja untukmu dengan begitu aku bisa membayar semua hidupku denganmu" Harry membalas dengan sedikit kaku.

"Membayar hidup ? apa maksudmu ?" Severus memasang tampang serius.

"Err.. maksudku aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dengan begitu akan imbang dengan semua yang aku terima darimu sir, menurut Paman Vernon itu lebih baik" Harry gugup menjelaskan

Severus mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke depan agar bisa lebih jelas berhadapan dengan Harry.

"Dengarkan aku Mr Potter, aku bukanlah orang seperti paman dan bibimu dan aku harap kau tidak akan memberiku pandangan yang sama dengan mereka. Saat ini kau berada dalam tanggung jawabku dan sudah menjadi tugasku untuk semua kebutuhanmu dan tugasmu adalah mendengarkan semua yang aku katakan dan bertingkahlah seperti seorang anak !" semua kata itu dilontarkan dengan serius oleh Severus dan Harry bersumpah ada kilatan lain di matanya.

"Tapi sir .."

"untuk kau ketahui Mr Potter, aku adalah seorang guru dan potion master dan tidak ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus di selesaikan karena ada peri rumah yang bisa membantu"

"peri rumah ?" Harry melempar tanya.

"mereka makhluk gaib yang membantu penyihir. Aku mau kau ingat semua yang ku katakan ini dan sekarang kau bisa tidur di kamarmu" Severus menyudahi.

"baik sir" Harry begumam

"Tidak perlu pakai sir ! kau bisa panggil namaku Severus" ujar Severus

"em.. tapi .. tapi aku juga ingin kau memanggilku Harry" sangat pelan Harry membalas

"Tentu, nah selamat tidur Harry" ucap Severus dengan senyum tipis membentuk seringai.

Harry mendongak dan membalas senyum malu.

"Selamat malam Se.. Uncle Sev" ujar bocah itu sembari melangkah menuju kamar.

Harry bernafas lega di kamarnya dan beralih meraih piyama untuk bersiap tidur. Harry melepas pandang pada langit-langit, mencoba merangkai setiap ingatan terbarunya. Saat ia tak perlu lagi kembali pada keluarga Dursley yang membencinya, saat ia mengenali dirinya ternyata seorang penyihir walau ia tidak paham kenapa bisa begitu, Harry merasa dirinya biasa saja. Apa orang tuanya juga penyihir ? Kemudian ia juga pernah bertemu dengan seorang penyihir sebelum itu semua, Merynne. Tapi ia tak tampak seperti penyihir bagi Harry, dan kini Harry di rawat oleh penyihir yang lain Severus Snape. Semua ingatan itu berenang dan mengantarnya dalam lelap tidur.

.

.

Severus melangkah dalam kamarnya, mengganti jubah dengan piyama. Sudah larut tapi matanya tidak kunjung dalam kantuk. Ia beringsut menuju salah satu laci di meja kecil sisi ranjang dan mengeluarkan sebingkang foto. Foto seorang gadis dengan rambut merah gelap dalam balutan jubah hogwarts, melambai dan tersenyum cantik padanya.

"Lils, anakmu kini denganku. Matanya mengingatkanku padamu. Lils .. maafkan aku" Ujarnya lirih dengan suara tercekat.

Foto itu ia kembalikan dalam laci dan setelah memastikan matanya tidak jatuh pada hasrat untuk tidur ia melangkah keluar kamar. Severus berhenti pada pintu kamar Harry, membukanya dan beralih masuk.

Severus duduk di tepi ranjang menatap wajah itu, sungguh replika James Potter ada di hadapannya walau tidak di tenggeri kacamata. Sesaat ia tidak yakin dengan keputusannya, mengambil Harry Potter dalam hidupnya tetapi saat bayangan Lily hadir ia mendapat kekuatan . Anak itu tersiakan oleh bibinya sendiri jika mengingat ucapannya saat makan malam tadi. Membayar hidup ? Severus tak membayangkan hal itu bisa terjadi.

Setelah mengusap pelan rambut hitam berantakan itu, Severus melangkah keluar menuju lab pribadinya. Menyeduh ramuan lebih menenangkannya dibanding tidur.

* * *

Selesai juga chap ini, tapi gatau deh kalau yang ini ngegalau T_T .. whooaaaaa ..

but Reviews please ! ^_^


End file.
